A Deadly Mistake
by Dr. Banana Hat
Summary: Frank Keller: a junior in high school. He is not the son of a God; however, he is the son of a Deity, Tarturas. Frank Keller naturally was the focus of both Gods and Titans. The Gods want to kill Frank and the Titans want to recruit Frank. The Gods send heroes to get Frank and the Titans send minions. What will Frank do, run and eventually get caught or fight till the bitter end?
1. Chapter 1

**Morning**

The one thing I hate the most is Monday mornings when my alarm goes off. I have to wake up at 6:00 AM because I live relatively far from my school. Not just that, my alarm is loud as all hell. My mom tends to come barging in and spreading the curtains like Moses. He rushes in and rushes out of my room. And today is a Monday. On schedule, my alarm starting screeching. I smacked my alarm six times before it stopped. I threw my blanket overhead and closed my eyes hoping I would fall back asleep. I waited for mom to charging in saying something like, "Frank, get your ass ready and to the kitchen table!" So I waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. She never came...which was great. But there was something to take the mom's place today, the demonic clock. The clock began screeching and for the seventh time I smashed the clock and the clock stopped. Then my phone starting blaring up. I just want to sleep! I snatched my phone to see who was dumb enough to call me at this time. And to no surprise, it was Joseph. I answered the call, he was asking for the homework. I hung up and sent him the stupid homework via Gmail. I threw my phone back on the counter. So pissed since it was Monday Morning and I was already dealing with all these problems. I got up like a six-year-old throwing a fit. I threw my blanket aside and I threw the pillows at the ceiling that -with the work of gravity came crashing down on my face. Finally, I had my seizure which is me thrashing around. After my fit, I got up and did the morning routine: brush my teeth, put on my uniform, that stuff. I made myself a toast with some jelly. I ran out of our apartment room, 213 and ran to the garage. But I was missing something. How stupid of me! I forgot my backpack. I ran upstairs and retrieved my backpack and came running to the garage. I went over to my automobile (motorcycle), a 1996 Kawasaki Ninja which _I_ modified like crazy. I did the mechanical things since I want to be a mechanic someday. But what was a real pain in the back was the Piston, the connecting rod was busted (I bought the motorcycle in a junkyard by the way). I tore off the blanket I put over it and mom stuck a sticky note to it: "Left early to work. Don't ride fast, don't want you to die yet." I chuckled and grabbed my helmet.

I was going 90 Mph when the sirens went _Whoop!_ I put more gas and easily hit 110 Mph. I am almost late for school. The Cops behind me were gaining. I took a right in an intersection and went into an ally way. Funny how losing the cops can be pretty easy sometimes. I arrived at school but I only had 5 minutes left before school started and my first period, U.S. History is on the third floor of E building. I Rushed up the stairs to my stairs. I barged into class. Mrs. Rodriguez, my homeroom teacher was teaching a concept. I pulled out my phone and I still had one minute until the bell rang. A nerve was visible on her left temple. I sometimes wondered how is she still married. I apologized for almost being late. I sat at my seat and pulled out my notebook and pulled out a pen and started to write on American Imperialism.

* * *

 **Fourth Period**

The second Period was boring as always. The Language Arts teacher was a drone like always. But this period is the complete opposite. In fourth period science, we do crazy things: dissections, chemistry, and so on. But today, when our teacher got off topic and was talking about how there are some people you want to see naked a code red was announced. A code red means that there is a threat in the school. The buzzer went of repeating the same thing, "Code red! Repeat! Code red! This is not a drill!" The teacher quickly locked the door with her keys. There were three rooms. Three groups separated and went into each room.

"Everything is all right. Go to the rooms and you be fine I promise." The teacher said.

I was in the bathroom with six other kids. We were all cramped. Penny, who is awfully famous in this school was in the corner with her knees buckled to her chest and was quietly sobbing.

"This is the end. I don't wanna die (*sniffle) I don't wanna die."

"It is O.K. We'll get out of here alive, right Frank? Frank?" Jhonny said. Jhonny was another popular person and he was a jock, like in the movies.

"Yeah, we'll get out," I replied.

"See even Frank Keller said so," Jhonny said. Inside I knew there was that feeling of doubt that something bad can happen. But I put reality in. The doors are steel doors that can't be kicked in and the door has three locks, two the teacher does and one emergency lock the school enables. Also, we are-  
The person outside kicked the door. Then again and the impact was insanely loud. And again. On the third thump, metal clanged the floor. This is where I panicked. How is it possible that a person was able to open a reinforced steel door. My heart was thumping in my ear. Penny went into a state of shock and passed out. Jhonny was as silent as a lamb. And I, I was so scared that thousands of possibilities and thoughts passed through my head.

"I don't wanna die yet," I told my self. The door opened on the room next to us. I heard nothing but besides a sniffle. Then the next room, complete silence except for the creaking of the door. And then, our door. The handle turned slowly. Each second felt like an hour. The door opened all the way and there stood a beast. The beast had two horns and rotting skin but huge pecks. The room before was a horrific site. Blood splattered everywhere and a hand with a ring was laying outside the room next to a head which I knew who it belonged to, an old time friend. The beast's eyes glinted which such light. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream**

 _Get up_

I was in my bed, not moving. I did not want to get up and I could not get up. I kept my eyes closed. Actually, I couldn't open them. The blanket was on top of me, warming my body.

 _Get up_

I somehow shuffled around but stayed in my bed. I miraculously got a pillow and threw it on my face so I could fall asleep.

 _Get up_

The pillows were not working so I threw the blanket over my head. I still kept my eyes shut because the light was bothering me.

 _Get up. GET UP!_

My body acted on its own. I got up, my eyes opened. The blanket fell off my body and the pillows escaped my face. There was barely any light. And the light's source is unknown. I could barely see, what I saw was the outline of some trees. It was cold too, super cold. I wrapped the blanket around my self but it did not do anything. In fact, it made matters worse. I got off the white bed and stepped on something soft. My feet were absorbed by it. I quickly realized it was snow. But it was not the nice soft snow, it was the rough, splinting snow that is a pain. In front of me, golden eyes appeared in the forest. I took a step forward.

* * *

 **Fourth period**

I woke up with a shock. I gasped for air. I felt like a lifeguard just saved me after almost drowning. I was in C building, third floor, and in the intersection of all the hallways that met in a plus sign. The lights were off. The moon was out. I knew this because there was out because a restriction of light was coming through the windows. I got up. First on my knees and pulled myself up with the help of a wall. I was dizzy, so dizzy that I felt like throwing up. I covered my mouth with my forearm. I headed to my science class. One step at a time. The moon was still, the air was still. All I heard was my heart thumping, I didn't even hear my own footsteps. My classroom door was open. I walked in slowly. All the three doors were open. And inside was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Then flickering happened. The lights started to flicker. The room lights turned on. I look outside in the hallway and say that the lights turned on and the sun was out. The moon was out a few seconds ago. It is impossible for it to turn night to day in a few seconds. I look back into the room and the closets were not empty anymore. The closet was occupied by the dead bodies of my classmates and my teacher. I walk over to the middle of our classroom and stare at nothing. Their faces look plain, without emotion, no movement. Dead. Just dead.

 _Do you see? Do you see them? Go in the closet. The right one._

I looked over to the right closet. Something was inside. I felt something was inside. It attracted me. I took slow steps towards the stained closet. I reached inside. I grabbed something. It was like a handle. I flexed my fingers.

 _Pull it out. Pull._

I hesitantly pulled the handle. The handle came out into the light. It was cover in black wool with some white paint hinted randomly on the handle. Then came a metal scabbard painted black. The scabbard had a golden lining to it and a white cloth wrapped around the hole where the blade entered.

 _Pull the blade out._

Out of curiosity of how the blade looks like I pulled the handle away from the scabbard. The blade started to show itself until the whole blade left the scabbard. The blade was razor sharp. It was so sharp that it would cut like a knife splitting butter. The top of the blade was curved and that how I knew it was a katana, a perfect katana. I do not understand what is going on. There are corpses and limbs inside these three rooms and I am observing a katana? What am I doing and how did I know there was a katana in that room and how was the katana standing upward when the katana was in the scabbard - which is rounded and not pointy at all? And what was that thing that killed - no, murdered my classmates? Why am I still alive? So many thoughts rushed in through my head. Out of thought and need of answers, I started to run. I ran out of the classroom. I ran down the stairs where there was a body on the steps. Blood poured out her body and flowed down the stairs. I checked her pulse, no pulse came. I started to run down the stairs all the way down to the parking lot. On my way, I saw corpses. In the front office, there was Margolis. The front office lady. There was a humongous hole in her chest. Her head was flung back and I only say her neck. I passed the lunch room and say the dead bodies of everyone in this school. There was someone in the lunchroom walking around quickly. I immediately went down to the floor. I started to crawl under the window and avoid the person. I clutched the katana harder. Once I passed the lunchroom I figured that I was not alone and should probably recognize there are others. On a bench, a corpse was leaning to the left. I crawled to the corpse and looked at the face. The body fell and the face of a friend was exposed, Joseph. His face was all bloody. The blood was streaming down his face. There was a thin line that went into his temple and out the other. I gagged on whatever I was going to say. My eyes got teary and I quickly swiped it away. There was a girl laying in the bush. I crawled over to her. I pulled her out of the bush by her legs. She was still alive but was unconscious. She was bleeding out of the right of her chest. She was lucky because if it hit her heart she would be dead. She was slowly breathing and her pulse was there but was hard to notice. I ripped a piece of my shirt and applied pressure to her wound. I started to drag her towards my motorcycle. When we reached my motorcycle I put a helmet on her and I put mine. I pushed my motorcycle to the gate and opened the gate enough for the motorcycle to go through. Then I got the girl and placed her between the handle and me. I cranked the motorcycle and got the hell out of the school.

* * *

 **12:30 AM**

The hospital. Where was the hospital? I turned left and speed. I was going 70 Mph in the city. I went faster when the lights turned yellow and if it turned red I would go a lot faster and would not break at all. When we reached the hospital I parked in front of the glass doors and hastily got off the motorcycle and took off my helmet and the girl's helmet. I carried her inside and started screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Help! Help! She's bleeding, she's bleeding a lot!"

Two seconds later a group of doctors came with a stretcher. I placed her on the stretcher.

"What happened?" A doctor asked. It was a male with brown eyes and bushy eyebrows.

"She is severely bleeding on her right. I tried to keep some blood in. I don't know the story behind it." I replied.

The doctors hurried her to the emergency room. They were communicating with each other trying to save her life. I followed behind but a nurse held me back. She placed her hand on my chest.

"She'll be fine I promise," the nurse said, she saw my katana, "did you do that with your sword?"

I looked down at the katana. I forgot I had it wrapped on my belt.

"No, it was in school; Barelaque Preparatory. There was a code red and everyone just, died. I found her and brought her all the way here." I replied.

The nurse's eyes widened and she rushed over to the front counter. She dialed someone on her phone.

"Nine-one-one what's your emergency?"

"There has been a threat in Barelaque Preparatory. A survivor told us what happened." The nurse said.

"Troops will be on their way to the school and to the hospital to see the witness."

The nurse put the phone back down. She looked at me more intently and saw how bloody I was. I headed outside to park my motorcycle in a parking lot. I got on my ride and started to find the closest parking space. I took a right and I swore I saw the beast with the horns. I wiped my eyes and he was gone. I found a space and parked. I put the keys in my pocket and walked to the hospital. I went over to the nurse.

"Where're the bathrooms?" I asked.

"Down the hall to the right." She gave me a smile. I tried to smile but it came out weak. I have seen dead animals, I have killed animals for food out when I went to Tampa, Florida. But seeing my classmates and students my age and younger dead. I could not get their faces out of my head. My teacher's face, my friends. Also, they are humans with emotions and people I have hung around for years. I headed over to the bathroom. I opened the door and headed over to the sink. I splashed my face a couple times. My katana was with me dangling on my hip.

"You look dreadful, boy."

I quickly turned around. There was a man with brownish hair and brown eyes. He wore a V-neck with some jeans. He was approximately forty years old. I washed his hands and intently observed me.

"What happened to you kid? I haven't seen someone so bloody since Iraq." The man said. He leaned on the sink waiting for my story.

"School. There was a code red. My class was unfortunate, they all died except for me. No, the whole school pretty much. I am fine. But I found a girl who was hardly alive, she's in surgery right now." I explained. I looked down at the floor. "My friends, my teachers. They are all dead. It hasn't hit the news but it will."

The man looked at me intently. He noticed the katana but was not worried about it. He sighed, he walked out of the bathroom.

"Kid, I don't know how to say this. But those faces, ain't gonna leave ya." He did not smile or frown. His face was expressionless. He closed the door and left me there. I took off my sweater and threw it in the trashcan. I washed my face again. I looked at myself in the mirror. My black hair naturally streamed backward, my blue eyes were sober but young, my face, in general, was sad. My mother considered me handsome along with some other girls who have asked me out. I feel different, and I know it. It was that feeling that something was right in front of my nose and I've failed to see it. I checked my whole body, my abs (which I am very proud of), my legs, my hair...I still do not know. I look at myself in the mirror again.

I thought to myself, _Just what is going on? First, the incident; Second, the katana; Third, I feel different. What is it? What is it, Frank Keller?_

I looked at my katana. Maybe, just maybe it was the katana. I lock the door and head back to the mirror. I unsheathe my katana. The handle covered in black and hints of white felt comfortable and the blade was razor-sharp and beautiful. The air was tense and it was hard to breathe. All of a sudden the wool on the handle started to wrap around my forearm like it was alive. I quickly tried to get it off. I leaned on the wall opposite to the door. The wool started up my arm and wrapped around my armpit and shoulder. Now, the wool covered my whole arm. I tried getting it off but it just squeezed my arm harder and harder until my arm felt like it was going to pop. I bit my shirt and endured the insufferable pain. The sword started to glow gold, a dark gold. I was so confused about what was going on I thought I was going to faint. Then, the wool returned back to the handle. I stared at the sword. With my eyes wide and jaw open, I had a loss of words. I do not know how but I felt I had a connection with this sword. Like when someone has a connection with a dog, it was something like that. I drag my finger down the blade and the wool started to move. Quickly, I sheathed the katana back into its scabbard.

"What the hell?" I said. I stretched my shoulder and left the bathroom. I silently sat down waiting for the surgery to end and for my mother. Now that I think about it, let me call mom. I pulled out my phone and clicked on contacts. I went to the M category and all I saw was Margolis, No Mom. Maybe I deleted it. I speed dialed mom, 504-967-4528.

"Hello?" Mom answered the phone.

"Mom!" I replied.

"Mom? I think you have the wrong number."

"Wait, mom, it's me, Frank Keller, your son."

"I don't have a son and don't call this number again or I'll call the cops!" Mom hung the phone up. I couldn't believe it. Mom didn't recognize me. I was shocked, what is going on? I haven't been able to process everything. What is going on!


	3. Chapter 3

**2:30 PM**

 **Hospital**

I sat all alone in one of the seats in the many rows and column. The man I talked to in the bathroom has left to wherever he was going, home, work, or even the military. I tried to find a reasonable explanation for what happened in school but whenever I thought about it I got angrier. I resisted the urge to go nuts and throw the chairs. I would constantly be checking on that girl I found at the school. Now that I think about it, I never really observed her. She has dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. I have seen her before. Wait, she is Brandy, the number one student in our school. Her G.P.A. is insane, I think it was a 4.6. Not just is she smart, but she is hot. I would ask the nurse, 'is she out of surgery,' 'when will she be done," "how are the doctors doing," "is she out of the surgery..." I sat back down after asking the irritated nurse the same question. Half a second later, I got back up and headed over to the vending machine. I looked at their options: Coca-cola, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, Mountain Dew, Fanta, water, sparkling water, Sprite, and Canada Dry Ginger Ale. I whipped out a dollar from my wallet and choose sparkling water. The arm in the machine fetched the sparkling water in the second row up top in the third column. The arm sucked the plastic bottle and dispensed it in the whole that I retrieved from. I twisted the cap counter-clockwise and the cap unscrewed. I threw the cap in the recycling bin and took a long nice sip of the sparkling water. I went back to a random chair. The nurse was sitting there looking at her computer with ear-buds on. There were doctors in the hallways talking and sharing papers on their clipboards. The front door which I came rushing in with Brandy came swinging in and two officers came in. One of the officers had a belly and the other one was a woman and was looked strong to me. A few seconds later another officer came walking in. He was not an officer because his badge said, Sheriff. The man walked over to the counter.

"Hi, I am Sheriff Hallston, how is your day going?" The sheriff said to the nurse. The nurse took her earbuds off and replied to the sheriff.

"My day is good, sir." The nurse's face had a smile. It looked nice, that smile. But, the corpses bodies did not have that. It was expressionless. No emotion was in their face. Just...dead.

"I am here to see Frank Keller and Brandy Wagner." The sheriff said. The nurse looked at me and I looked at her back.

"Uh, Brandy Wagner is in surgery right now. She should be out in two hours maximum. But, Frank Keller is the boy right there," the nurse nods her head at me, "he's been here ever since the code red in his school."

The sheriff turns around and leans on the counter. He stares at me and walked over in my direction. I place my sparkling water on the ground and extend my hand to the sheriff. He takes my hand and shakes it. We both stand still staring at each other. I look deep into his eyes as he looks into mine.

"Frank, do you wanna talk somewhere private?" Sheriff Hallston said. I nod my head in agreement. I take a long harsh drink from my sparkling bottle and followed Sheriff Hallston. We walked down the hall And took a left. The two officers were following us. The woman was on the far left of us and the other was on the other side. Sheriff Hallston pulls out two chairs and passed me one. I accepted it and sat on it.

"Kid, is everything good? Are you ok?" The Sheriff asked.

"Why are you asking these questions now when you could've answered them an hour and thirty minutes ago?" I snapped. The Sheriff stayed quiet. He looked anywhere other than my eyes.

"Kid, I know you are upset. I can't imagine what you're going through right now. It took us some time to contact your parents." The Sheriff said.

"Parents? Parents, huh? I only have my mom who I called not-so-long-ago and she screams at me saying, 'I don't have a son,' 'Call this number again and I'll call the cops.' Plus, I don't even know who my dad is." I replied.

"Kid, I need you to calm down. We need to find this person or persons to send them behind bars." The Sheriff said. I stared at the floor for a long time.

"And then what? Life in prison, you guys spend more on prison than use students!"

"It is better than letting them roam free." Sheriff Hallston said. I took a deep breath in and out.

"Fine," I said

"Perfect, we need to know what happened." The Sheriff said.

"I was in my classroom when it started," I started.

"What period?"

"Period four. We were talking about Joseph Mengele and his wicked ways of turning people into the Aryan majority. Then, the code red alarm went off and we all hid in the classroom."

"Where did you hide in the classroom?" The Sheriff asked. He was writing on his notepad. The only thing there was a single line.

"I hid in the bathroom with five other kids. I only knew two, Penny and Jhonny; they were one of the famous kids. There were two other rooms and the others hid there. Someone somehow got inside and killed everyone. I was the only one who survived. I pretended to be dead, he had a silenced gun."

"No one else survived? Okay, what happened next?" The Sheriff started to scribble down on his notepad.

"I waited for when it felt safe and left. I went down the stairs and out the building. I saw someone in the lunchroom. I didn't want him to see me so I crawled outside the lunchroom. Then, I saw Brandy. She was barely alive. I dragged her to my motorcycle and drove all the way here.

I left the classroom

The sheriff finished scribbling on his scratch pad and got up, "Thank you, Frank. It might not seem like much but it is okay. If you remember something else contact me. In the remaining time, we'll stay here and wait 'till Brandy Wagner is out of surgery." The sheriff said. His minions left with him. I realized how naked I felt when I tried to feel for my katana. I looked and looked but it was nowhere to be seen. I returned to the lobby to see where I left it. I went to the middle of the lobby and looked under the chairs. I searched for my katana but I could not find it. I sat on a chair and something pinched my butt. I reached my butt pocket and pulled something out. It was a necklace. Its link was a silver chain. The pendant was a red ball wrapped around a metal cage that linked with the link. I put it back in my pocket. I wondered to myself, "Why am I still here? Why am I waiting for this girl Brandy? I don't understand. Why is all this happening to me? Who was that person back in the cafeteria in school? How does my mother not know me? Why was there a katana in that dreadful room? What was going on when I was in the hallway and I woke up? I know I lied to the sheriff about many things. For example, how I pretended to be dead. But I lied because I need to uncover this. I put my head on the palm of my hands and closed my eyes.

"Hey, hey. Wake up." I faintly heard. I was slightly shoved. Then the voice called for me again, "Wake up. Hey, come one."

I groggily opened my eyes. I slowly got up. I was bent over with my head down. I brushed off my tears in my eye. There was the nurse who was next

to me.

She smiled, "You finally woke up, you sleepy head. Your friend is done. You can go see her. Don't make her talk too much and if I were you I wouldn't answer anything about the school."

I slowly got up and actually processed what she said. I slid past the nurse and ran down the hall. I forgot to ask her what room she was in. I came back but she already knew what I wanted.

"Room 126."

I ran down the hall and read the signs, 100-130 were down the hall. I ran down the hall. The odd numbers were on the left and even the even numbers were on the right. I looked at the numbers, 102...110...122... and...126. I was going to come barging in but I was hesitant. I looked at myself in the glass that did not reflect much. I looked fine, my hair was fine, my face was clean, my clothes were not bloody, the necklace on me was clean. Necklace? The same necklace I found in my butt pocket was wrapped around my neck. I did not really mind so I put it inside my shirt. I slowly pulled the handle and walked in. There was Brandy Wagner. She was sitting on a bed with wires going inside of her. There was a monitor displaying her heartbeat. She looked pale. Awfully pale. There was a doctor in the room with a clipboard. She was writing something down and when she saw me she automatically put it down and walked over to me. She reached out her hand.

"You must be Frank right?" The doctor said boringly. She was writing on her clipboard.

"She's lucky you saved her. She lost a lot of blood, punctured an artery, there was a hole big enough to stick your thumb inside the wound. It is located of her breast by the way. She won't be getting it back. Plus, she won't really grow in those areas. Uh, don't make her talk a lot. Yeah, that's it. I'll let you be." She said. I didn't really care what she said. I just wanted to know if she is fine.

"Is she fine?" I said. I didn't transfix my glare to the doctor and kept it on Brandy.

"Did you hear anything I said?" The doctor said.

"No."

"Ughh, she's going to be fine." With that, the doctor marched out of the room with the clipboard stuck to her face like glue. I sat down in one of the chairs next to her. It was 3:30 P.M. I believe the officers left along with the sheriff. Outside it was getting dark and cold. I hated the cold. I did not even have a sweater or even a place to stay. My mom does not even-

"Hey."

I looked up immediately.

"You shouldn't be talking. The doctor said not to talk." I said. She looked at the wall with her almost closed eyes.

"Why did you save me?" She asked. Her voice was all croaky like an old person but hurt at the same time.

"I don't know. I saw you in a bush almost dying. You were the only person I saw that was alive. Everyone else was dead. Friends, teachers, authorities, everyone. Except you and I." I replied. She just sat there staring off into space. The monitor was still beeping consecutively, _beep-beep-beep_.

The door swung open. I got up from my seat. There where four people, two adults; one a man and another a woman and two kids; a boy and a girl. They were probably her family. Her mother was small and portly with brown hair and hazel eyes. Her father was average height, blonde hair, blue eyes, and was white. The younger girl resembled her mother and the boy was a spitting image of his father.

"Honey! Oh my god!" Her mother said. She covered her mouth with both hands. Her father was staring at his daughter and back at me.

"Brandy? Is everything all right?" The father said, he had a thick accent, it sounded German. Brandy shook her head up and down. Her father was crying with tears. Two tears streamed of his face at the sight of his daughter. He transfixed his gave at me.

"Are you Frank Keller?" He asked. He approached me. He was approximately four inches taller than me. I nodded my head but, it was not in pride. Instead, I felt guilty, like a child when he was caught stealing. The man was going to say something but no words seemed to come out of his mouth. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. The two other kids looked at their sister with fright and fear. They both had a different school uniform. The boy was speechless when he saw his sister. His mouth was closed. However, his sister was weeping. She dug her face into her brother's shoulder and refused to look the way of her sister. I did not understand why they were all reacting like this. Seriously, she does not look that bad. She looks pale and has tubes sticking inside of her but she is breathing.

"I-I am Peter Wagner. My wife Alexa," he motions in her direction, "and my two kids. Van Wagner and Edith Wagner," He looked back at his daughter, "I don't know how to thank you for saving her life."

"You don't need to thank me," I said. I looked at Brandy. Her mother sat in a chair sobbing. The same doctor that was here a few minutes ago walked in. She walked over to Peter Wagner. She quietly talked about something. I figured it was about Brandy because the lady is a doctor.

"Okay...hmmm...sure." He signed a few things. His face lights up in relief. He looked at Brandy and smiled. He looked at me and asked me:

"Do you need anything? I am in forever debt to you." Peter Wagner said. He exaggerated everything about me. I just needed some sleep. Sleep!

"I just have one favor to ask," I whispered. I walked out of the room with Peter Wagner. I opened the door for him and quietly shut the door.

"What is it?" He said.

"I need a place to stay. I don't have anywhere to go sleep."

"What about your home?"

"I can't go back there. My mom doesn't remember who I am."

Peter Wagner sighs heavily. He looks back inside the room.

"Sure, but can I stay longer?"

"As long as you like. I am going to leave and come back." I said. Peter hugged me before I left. What is it with him and hugging people? It is pretty weird in my opinion. Anyway, I walked out of the hospital. The clock on the wall said it was 6:00 PM. I walked to the entrance of the hospital where I came barging in with a bloody girl in my arms. I walked out and the sun was setting. I walked over to my Kawasaki and turned it on. I put on my helmet and drove off to my old apartment room, 216.


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter includes sexual themes. If you want to skip is do not read the end of **The Street**_

* * *

 **The Street**

I was going at 50 Mph. Which is not normal since I normally go above the speed limit. I took a slow right. This time, there where no cops that had to turn on their sirens or talk into their speakers which magnified their voices. The wind was not smacking into my face anymore when I was speeding, it was bouncing off. I actually followed some of the rules. I passed by some kids who were probably in the eighth grade. They turned their faces to see me. One had blood coming down his eyes and a deep cut on his forehead and another was so bony that he actually looked like a skeleton. Am I going crazy? Am I traumatized or mentally injured from what I saw back in the school? Anyway, I did not want to see their face so I sped up. I tried to forget what happened at school, I tried to forget everything. From what I recall the police really did not do much. They literally just asked me some questions and that is it. I drove to my 'home.' I still had the keys. My mother's car was not in her parking spot, but another car. I figured it was some random person who just parked there just because. I parked my motorcycle where I would normally park it, in the underground parking place. I turned off my motorcycle and walked up the stairs into my room. I put in the golden key and twisted it. Relieved, the door opened. I got in and closed the door. I headed over to my room. My room's door was a regular red door. Nothing special to it, there was nothing decorated on it and the doorknob was silver. I turned the doorknob and entered my room. I kept my head low. I closed the door. The outside smell of the city spewed into my room. I liked this smell, so before I leave home I would leave the window open. But, I do not recollect closing the window today since I was in a hurry. I lift up my head and on my neat bed, there was a woman. She had her legs crossed and she was around my age. She had brown hair, her skin was a little tan and she had blue eyes. In other words, she was beautiful and on top of that, she had a nightgown. I hit the door with my back. I was speechless. I was going to say something like, why are you in my room? But nothing came out. The beautiful brunette got up from her bed and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in closer. And from my crying gut, I was able to push her away from me. I grabbed her waist and pushed away.

"I don't even know who you are," I was able to say, "and how did you get into my room?"

"Don't ask questions," she said. She grabbed my arms and flung me onto my bed. I was sitting upwards and was going to get up but she sat on me. She pushed me down and my back was on the bed. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me closer to her face. I could not resist her. Not that I could use force to get her off me but, there was this deep feeling inside of me that did not want her to get off of me. Like, I wanted her to stay on me. Her lips connected with mine. I stayed frozen for a time before I started to move. She used her tongue and I used mine. She started undoing my buttons on my shirt. She took them off my shirt and started to work on my pants. She unbuckled my belt from my pants. I am seduced by her. She slides the belt away from my pants and throws it on the floor. My hands start to work on their own. I started from the top of her back unzipping her black nightgown. I slide my hands to her thighs. I pull her closer to me and deepen the kiss. She pulled off my pants and there were my boxers. I slide my hand to her under. And that same feeling crying out from my gut screamed so loud my ears were able to listen. I pull away from the kiss. I flipped her over. I pin her wrists to my bed and grab my belt and tie her hands together.

"Who are you?" I asked. I know when I am on top of someone I should never leave a gap between my groin and the person's knee. So I sat on her, but I did not place all my weight on her. She looked at me straight in the eye.

"Who are you? Who sent you here?" I asked. I got closer to her and grabbed her neck. She giggled.

"I've been watching you. I think you're very handsome. You could've become very popular in school if you tried to be." She said. She slipped her hands out free of the belt and pulled me closer. I tried to resist her but this time, no matter if it was a cry inside of me. It will not reach. She flipped me over and pulled my boxers off and took off her nightgown. She fiercely kissed me. She pulled back and repositioned herself. She was rocking back and forth moaning. I was moaning too but not like her. I started to get into it. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her as she rocked forward and backward.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

The smell was so bad. It smelt like old, rotten meat. It was raining too, but it was thick and cold. I had all my clothing on but they were damp. I also felt my katana on my hand. It was wet and not from the rain. I did not physically know this but I felt it. The katana was bloodthirsty. Like a man who just crossed the Sahara desert and needs water. I physically felt everything now. I smell the odor, I feel the rain, I feel the katana. My vision comes to me...weirdly. I had my eyes open but I could not see. The vision came back to me. And what I saw was worse than school. The sky was dark grey, there was no grass for as long the eyes could see. And, there where about fifty butchered bodies. It was not like school, where normally there was a small hole or huge whole in the body. This was completely unlike school. Every single dead body was mutilated. There where limbs lying around. Some bodies did not even have a head. There where only a few survivors. Either they are very injured or perfectly fine but cannot move out of shock and fear. Their eyes were on me or somewhere else. I covered my mouth with my forearm. I shakily insert my katana into the metal scabbard. There where all types of weapons lying around: swords, guns, daggers, bows, spears...

"Don't come near us!" A voice whimpered. I looked up. There was a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes. She was holding a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes. She was holding him close, protecting him. She held out a dagger. She was shaking, trembling in fear. The boy with sea green eyes was in critical condition.

"Get away from us!" She screamed again. Everyone now stared at us. There was a boy, quite young. I would say about fourteen and he had black hair. He was pumping on someone's chest. He was pumping and counting simultaneously.

"Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen..."

Just by looking at him I felt I already knew him. Like we were friends before but do not remember. He looks at me and still continues pumping and counting. He focuses back on the person. The girl with blonde hair was whimpering. She held that person like a sacred object and held out her dagger defensively. She was bleeding from her leg but she wrapped a piece of cloth around her wound. The boy, however, was bleeding from her side. Vomit worked its way up my throat but I forced it back down. I took a cautious step forward. Her eyes were full of fear as she watched me approach her. I got on one knee and slowly grabbed the dagger away from her.

"This is where I die, huh?" She said. I could not believe she said that. When I was in school I never gave up. Not even I saw my friends bodies.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"If you want to see him you'll have to kill me first," she said. She was looking at the ground. She looked up and her face is full of tears. I breathed in and out trying to ignore all the dead, emotionless faces on the ground.

"No, He's going to die if I don't see him," I said.

"You killed all these people and now you want to save us!" She screamed. I stood there in shock at what she told me. Now, everyone was looking at me. I could not take this anymore. I gently pushed her aside. I still had her dagger in my possession. I looked at the boy's wound. It was deep. Fortunately, there is no internal bleeding. _The wound was thin like a katana cut there_ , I thought. I realized what I just thought. I pulled out my katana blade and saw that the katana could fit inside. I shakily put it back in its scabbard. I put those thoughts aside and attended the boy. I grabbed the upper body of a corpse. The hips and down were cut off. I quickly took off the shirt and did the same to the surrounding bodies. I made a bandage out of shirts and wrapped it around his body. I applied pressure to the wound motioned the girl to come over.

"Apply pressure and don't let go," I said. I got up and walked over to the boy who was doing CPR to another person. All of a sudden, I hear crackling noises behind me. There are five skeletons there. Full blown skeletons with swords. One of them attacks me with a downward strike. Instinctively, I pull out my katana and parry the attack. I swung the katana at the sword and the skeleton lost grip of the sword. I then swing the katana fervently at its head. The skeleton falls to the ground and disperses. The other skeletons come at me like a bunch of wolves trying to get a piece of meat. I swing and slash. One skeleton stabbed forward and missed. I stepped aside and punched the skeleton with my fist and the skeleton dispersed. The katana was not in my hand anymore. I tried looking for it but I could not find it. The boy pumping stops pumping and the boy who was on the ground breathe out. He has a blue eye and blonde hair.

"Get away." The boy with black hair says. I do not understand what is going on but it does not seem good. Then that is when it truly hit me. The concrete facts that I was standing on all this time. I killed all these people. No, I murdered, butchered, slaughtered all the people. I got up on my feet but I was wobbly. I tried to find a balance but I fell over on my back. I stared into the sky. I looked at my right and there was a face looking at me. Dead, emotionless, expressionless, and empty. I got up and dug my head into my hands. I did not cry, nor did I lose my sanity. I just stared at the masses. Thunder and lightning came down on us. I saw a magnificent ray of lighting go across the sky. The turbulent booming of the thunder spread to through the sky. Lighting hit the ground and emerged a person. There where several other people next to that one person who stood out from the rest. All of them came rushing at me. They spread into three groups. Two groups went opposite directions and one person rushed at me. This one person was the leader of the group. That person stopped when they reached a certain distance from me. I, scared of what was going to happen started to head the other way. But, I stumbled and had to use my katana to hold me up. The leader strolled towards me with a bow and arrow. She pulled her bow back and released an arrow that zoomed towards me. I saw the arrow fly towards me and without hesitation, I swung my katana. The arrow struck my katana and a golden light emerged. The arrow was in two pieces but that did not bother me. I got up and stumbled away from her. She shot at me again and I was barely able to block the arrow. Again, she shot at me while walking towards me. I blocked it again but the arrow grazed my cheek. It was like a hunt. She was the predator and I was the prey. I got up and tried to run. I stumbled but never fell. Every time vomit would gurgle on the edge of my throat I would force it back down; however, this time the vomit came out of my mouth. I fell on my knees and the vomit came out. When I was done I looked back at the leader charged another arrow and shot at me. I was not fast enough. The arrow zoomed past me. I closed my eyes. After two seconds I opened them again. I felt no pain. I was confused about where the arrow hit, I looked for a wound. I found none and then, _boom_. The pain hit. Blood came gushing out of my belly. It was hard to breathe. Naturally, I put my hands on the wound and applied pressure. I took my shirt off and put it on my belly. The leader put her bow on her back and started to pace towards me. I started to breathe loudly. It was pretty clear I was in distress because every time I would move I would grunt and when I would stay still it would still hurt. The leader stood right in front of me. The leader was a girl, like all the other members. She was older though and a brunette. She had brown hair and was very much dressed like a hunter. She stood on top of me. She held out her bow. She was intimidating I will not argue about that.

"What a Disappointing," The leader said, "The son of the Void is currently under me like a scared dog. Trying to stay alive. I was hoping for a fantastic hunt, but chasing you was as easy as killing a lamb."

What does she mean by 'Son of the Void?' I tried to figure it out but I was not able to keep that thought into my head because I was about to - most likely die. On my right, there was a shotgun with a pistol grip.

"Oh well..." She looked away to observe her members. She was distracted from me and was looking in another direction. Quickly I grabbed the shotgun with a pistol grip and aimed it at the leader. At this moment it was a fight or flight situation. And I know that I will pull the trigger.

"Surprise, Bitch." I pulled the trigger and a flash came out from the shotgun. The leader flew backward and landed with a thump. I dropped the shotgun in my hands and looked to see the leader. She was motionless. She just laid there without moving.

 _"I just killed someone. I just- She was trying to kill me."_ I thought to myself.

 _No, you killed her because you wanted to, because HE wanted you to._

I looked up at the sky. Why is this happening to me? My hands were not even shaking nor my body. My conscious was not even disturbed by a bit. Like it was completely...normal. I struggled to get up. I fell down on my first attempt. On my second attempt, I got up with the help of my katana. I looked up and saw all of the members and survivors staring at me. The boy with black hair, the blonde girl, the boy with sea-green eyes. All of them were looking at me. The leader was still on the ground. I had a feeling, deep down inside that she was still alive.

 _Kill her before she kills you. Cut her throat. Cut her throat! Cut her throat!_

I, with a clear conscious, went over to the leader. I did not stumble or trip. Instead, I walked over the dismembered bodies. The pain on my belly nullified and I felt no pain from the wound what so ever. The leader was on the floor. I unsheathed my bloodthirsty katana. Her bow was right next to her. I pushed her bow away from her with my katana.

 _Do it._

I quickly swung my katana and blood sprayed all over the place. My katana was covered in blood. Wait, that is not blood. It was a golden fluid. It was on my blade, on the ground, on my body. The golden fluid on my katana disappeared. My katana clean, very clean. I did not understand. My katana was full of the golden fluid and now it is clean? I observed the katana and saw no fluid. Out of nowhere, my vision got all blurry for a second, I got very dizzy and nauseous, my legs felt weak, my arms felt heavy, and my knees buckled. I fell on the ground. I heavily breathed in and out. All the fluid spouting from the leader was being sucked into my katana. The leader slowly turned into a different color, she was not all beautiful anymore but she was now a pile of bones that turned into dust when the wind blew. The katana absorbed all of the golden fluid and I was on all four trying to maintain consciousness. Then, the dizziness and the nauseousness faded away. My legs did not feel weak and my arms did not feel heavy anymore. I felt completely different like someone pushed me onto a stage and I have not even gotten ready to perform. So, I ended up improvising and making everyone laugh when inside I was nervous. That is how I feel right now like this is not my body. I look at everyone else. They are all looking at me. The other members, the survivors. All of them. A member burst in tears and held her head in her hands. More and more members started to cry. The other members just stared at me with an intent to kill, like a wolf. A member sprinted towards me. She was tall, taller than me (I am not that tall, 5'10/179.832) She also had black, spiky, short hair and electric blue eyes. She had a spear and a shield that was so intimidating that I could not stop staring at it. She dropped the shield and only had her spear. She charged at me and screamed her war-cry. She held her spear in an offensive manner. She was close to me now. Her spear had small pieces of lightning jumping around in her spear and then it turned into a ball the size of a beach ball. I held my katana up ready for her attack. When she drove her spear forward I smoothly countered her spear. In a counter-clockwise circle, I smacked her spear away with the back of my katana. She launched forward and then came back to me. She stabbed, slashed, swung her spear. But every time she did I somehow was able to dodge or parry. When did I become so good with the sword?

"You killed her," She said with tears streaming down her eyes, "You killed her! You killed lady Artemis!"

She threw her spear at me. Her spear zoomed past me and I innately dodged her spear. She fell to her knees and started sobbing. Small particles of lightning started to form around her and they grew bigger and bigger by the second. Finally, _crack_ lightning form the tall girl. There was not enough time to react. In fact, I did not even see the lightning come at me. In the end, I stood there, unhurt. I checked all over my body and I could not find a mark or anything. The girl stood back up and threw a very sloppy hook at me. I ducked under her hook and got her in a rare-naked choke. I kicked her legs and she fell. Her weight and my arms were choking her. I crouched down with the girl on the ground. I squeezed a little hard and she was unconscious. Another member came walking at me. As she was walking towards me she started to unbuckle all her weapons and take off everything she had except for her clothing. She was taller than me as well. She was a redhead with hazel eyes. She kept her arms up and started to walk very slowly. When she was about fifteen feet away from me she stopped.

"Hi." She said. It was not stern or anything. It was very gentle. I did not respond to her.

"Tell your friends to take the wounded and get the hell out of here," I said.

"I came here to peacefully talk to you," she said. I turned my head to see if anyone was behind me. It seemed like no one was around so I sheathed my katana into my scabbard.

"What do you want, the girl, a reason for the death of all these people?" I replied.

"No, I just want the girl, please." She said.

"The girl. All you want is the girl, huh? Okay, but in return, you have to answer my questions." I said.

"Okay but first the girl." She said. I looked at the girl I choked unconscious. I thought to myself, _I have so many questions for her, where should I start?_

"No, you'll answer my questions and then you can have the girl," I said. She stared at me. How difficult must it be to be in front of the man who just killed your leader?

"Okay," She said.

"Who are you guys?"

"We are the hunters. We serve under Lady A-Artemis." She said. It was difficult for her to say that without looking at her leader or even looking at me.

"Who's Artemis? I want to know more about her, her blood is golden. Why is that?" I asked. She looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Well, Lady Artemis is a God-"

"God?! God?! What do you mean? So there are more Gods, right?"

"Yes." She said.

"What do they want with me?" I asked.

"I really don't know. But I think it has to do with your father."

'My father? I don't know him, never meet him."

"Oh." She said. She looked at the ground. Well, I guess my father is the void. Wait, if Artemis's name is Artemis then that would mean that the Gods are Greek. Greek Mythology! Too bad I barely paid attention in the section of Greek Mythology in world history during ninth grade.

"Wow. Then who are all these people I..." I finished my sentence like that. I said the last part very quietly. But she understood.

"Demi-gods. Those who are alive are people we know. They are alive because they know how to survive." She said.

"What are their names then?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The blonde girl is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. The unconscious boy is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. The boy who has black hair and is cradling the blonde boy is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. The blonde boy is unknown to me." She said.

"Why do the Gods want to hunt me down and kill everyone in a school in the process," I said.

"I didn't know about that." She said. She looked at me with sincerity.

"Yeah, it seemed like it happened a few hours ago to me! I saved a girl, the only one I found alive! I also found this sword, in a closet full of my dead classmates! Then, I end up here! With fifty dead bodies around me and the blonde holding her boyfriend pleading me not to kill them!" I said. I did not realize that emotions hit me and I was screaming.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to scream. Take the girl." I turned around and walked away.

"Also where are we?" I asked.

"West Virginia. I also came to talk about something else." She said.

"Sure, what is it?" I replied. I turned around and faced her.

"Lady Artemis made us take an oath before we'd officially became part of the hunters. If she were to be killed, we'd have to serve under w-whoever killed Lady Artemis. Which is y-y-you." She said.

I looked at her and scoffed. I looked at her as if she was a lunatic. No way, I could not accept.

"Sorry, I decline," I turned around and headed the other direction

"Then, we will follow you, Sir." She said. I stopped and turned around.

"If the group wants to follow me then go ahead. They can follow me. But I'm giving them a choice. If they follow me then they will have to bear with what they'll have to see." I said.

"And what is it that they'd have to see, Sir?" She asked.

"So, what is your name?" I asked.

"Charlotte, Sir," Charlotte said.

"Charlotte I'll kill the Gods that are unjust and I'll spare the just Gods," I said. I heard nothing from her. All I heard were the noises of the wind blowing towards the hunters. Lightning and thunder played up in the clouds. War could be heard crying for a battle a mile away and the sun fell on the horizon trying to hide from the wrath.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I want to apologize on how long it took to post this chapter and how long this chapter is. I was deeply thinking about what is going to happen after this chapter and so on. I also had a lot to do because of school. I am sorry and hope you enjoyed the chapter, peace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Battle Field**

Charlotte looked at me in complete shock. The girl on the floor groaned and moved a bit. She got up on her butt and held her head on her hands. All of the other hunters that were helping the wounded and watching Charlotte talk to the infamous murder of Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. They all started to head over to us, the injured survivors would be held up by other hunters or uninjured survivors. I watched them cautiously walk over to us. The blonde haired girl clung onto her boyfriend who was now conscious. He gazed at me with the intent to kill. The blonde looked eyes with me. Quickly, she looked somewhere else. The black haired boy; that is somehow protected by skeletons was also close to the blonde boy he was giving CPR. Some other survivors shivered when they saw me, some even hid behind others. The girl on the ground was fully aware of her surroundings now and her senses came back to her. When she looked up and saw me she lost it, she kicked my ankle and was ready to kick again. Charlotte still did not move even when the girl kicked me she just stared off into space. Another hunter grabbed the girl and pulled her back.

"Thalia stop it!" The hunter said. So that is her name, Thalia.

"Let me go! He killed Lady Artemis! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!" Thalia screamed. Tears were flowing down her face. Annabeth placed a hand on Thalia. She whispered something in her ear. I do not know what they said but whatever it was it seemed to calm Thalia down. Annabeth and Thalia were now hugging each other. Everyone's eyes are focused on me, what am I supposed to say or do?

"Everyone. May I get your attention, please?" Charlotte said. Everyone was now listening to her while scaredly watching me.

"Now, hunters. So we all remember our oath, yes?" It was very clear that she was bothered by this. All the hunters stood quiet and shuffled. There was some whispering amongst them. One of which was, "'We have to accept that assassin as our leader? Never the less, he's a man!'", "'I won't accept this derangement!'"

Charlotte bowed down at me. I was surprised and did not expect this. Charlotte and the rest of the hunters bowed down. Even Thalia, who had a resentment against me bowed down. All of them kept their heads down and bowed. They were all on their knees except for the non-hunters: Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, the blonde kid, and the other survivors. I looked at all of them. It is insane that they would have to serve under me since I killed their previous, I could not understand it. I am not going to make them go through hell because of me. I turned around and walked away. I was furious, sickened. I headed toward the hill. I imagined that something was over the hill. Maybe a forest, that went on for miles. I just hoped there is a place to stay, a hotel or a motel, a store, or a family that is generous and would let me sleep there. And, if there was a gun store that would also be handy. I can probably get a hunting rifle and live some days in the woods until I find out where those Gods are. I do believe they are alive. Just from everything I saw, the massacre, the bloodbath, Artemis and her golden blood. Yeah, I believe they-

"Sir, where are you going?" Charlotte said from behind me. I slowly turn around and see that all of the hunters are behind me. Some looked away from me in disgust. Others tried to look intimidating and a few actually looked at me.

"Uh," I tried to find some words to say but I could not find any, "Well, I was. Um, Look. I am giving all of you a choice. You can follow me or you can leave. I don't know how this works, being a leader or this group. But, I am giving you a choice. You can follow me or you can leave." I do not know what I said wrong but they all looked at me like a complete idiot.

"Uh," a random girl started, "we have to follow you," a girl nudged her and whispered something into her ear, "Sir."

"Well, I do not really know much about the Gods. In fact, I just found out about their existence when Charlotte told me. So, I do not know why you all have to follow me," I said. Ever single hunter and non-hunter looked at me and scoffed except for Charlotte.

"So, that is why I give all of you a choice. I understand if all of you don't trust me but that's fine," I said. I climbed over the hill. I headed down the hill and a voice that sounded muscular asked me a question.

"Why did you kill all of these people? I saw you, you were full of blood and then the blood disappeared and you went on a rampage. The Gods told us to take you out because you killed innocent kids in a school," the voice said. I stopped my tracks. I killed kids in a school. No, no, I never did that because I was there and I knew it. I never killed all these people. The demigods that lay here I did not know. I woke up standing on all these people.

"Percy Jackson, I suggest you stop. You should not have said that." Charlotte said. She said it quietly but I caught on to what she said.

"I didn't kill the kids in the school, Jackson. I was there when my whole class was killed. I was the only one that survived along with this girl named Brandy Wagner. This all happened what seemed to be an hour ago and now I am here. Standing on fifty dead bodies and now I am informed that I killed them all. I don't remember how I got here!" A tear rolled down my eyes. I wiped it away with my forearm and I looked down.

"I don't have a good excuse for anything," I said again, "So if you want to leave then leave. I'm not going to stop you. If you want to stay immortal, then I will give it to you if the immortality you so desire. If you want to spread lies about me then go ahead." I turned around and continued to walk down the hill. I heard the footprints of no one behind me. I just heard the rain come back at us. The rain was hard but sweet. When it hit me I felt my tears camouflage with the rain. Like a mask even. But even so, I knew it would be worse. The path ahead of me would be full of pain and tragedy.

* * *

 **West Virginia**

I was in the forest I lived in. I found an abandoned house in the forest. It was made of wood with the liquid inside that killed the termites. Inside there was a bed, a kitchen, a table with a stool, and a bathroom; which was very connected to a pipe that flowed into elsewhere. I lived there, occasionally I would find something interesting. The city is two hours away. I worked many types of jobs there: construction, remodel houses, anything that was available including selling drugs. But, the one job I mainly did was machinery, fixing cars and motorcycles. I always wished of owning my small Machine Shop and fixing cars and living a nice life. But ever since then, I knew that dream was a lie. Today, I needed to head out and continue working on a house. The owner of the house was Jeffery Richards, a hearing officer for the Housing Department and his wife, Nicole Richards worked for FEMA. I got back on my sports bike (that I totally did not steal) and headed through the woods and into the small city. They had a small house. It had four rooms and they plan on selling it when I was done remodeling it. I was going to earn $1,550 in this house when I was done. The house has taken me a month to fix the attic, fix the bathroom (which was a pain), and the walls. Today was the last day. I reviewed everything, the walls seemed sturdy, the attic was good and it did not seem like the roof was going to fly off, the bathroom was nice and sturdy. Jeffery Richards was on the lawn with an envelope. He was wearing his usual white fedora. I came out of the house. I was clean this time instead of being full of dirt and dust.

"Well, I suppose this is yours," Jeffery Richards said. He handed me the envelope. I opened it up and saw a wad of cash inside. I counted how much was inside and inside was $1560.

"Uh, Mr. Richards there's $1560 inside instead of $1550," I said. I pulled out the ten dollars and handed it over to Jeffery Richards. He pushed my hand back to me.

"Kid, keep it. I know you have no home and it is tough for you. Your mom isn't around and your father either. I have never heard of a Keller around here. So, keep it. Don't use that money on drugs or alcohol," Jeffery Richards said. I put the money back into the envelope and headed back home in my bicycle. When I headed home I stashed my money into the metal box I keep hidden inside a trapdoor that leads into a tunnel underground. Next to the box was the disgusting sword that followed me wherever I went. I threw it away when I left the hunters and the demigods but no matter what it always comes back. I always wondered what is the history of this house. Did bootleggers in the prohibition era use this house to keep alcohol? I never knew. But even though I used the tunnel as an escape route if ever needed. I opened the box with the key I hid as well. Inside the box was sixty grand. I threw the wad cash inside with the rest of the bills. I wrapped them up with rubber bands and closed the box. I closed the trap door too and hid the key. I got back on my bicycle and left my home. I rode into the small city and found nothing. There was the local library that was hiring but I never locked for actual jobs like that. I headed over to the places where I sold the drugs. Right now I had weed and coke with me. I rode into the alleyway and there were the same buyers. I never knew they're named. I pulled my hoodie over my head. There were six of them and an adult, he seemed to be thirty or so.

"Yo, wassup man." The tall teen said. I knew him, he was my biggest buyer. He clearly looked like a drug addict and it seemed pretty clear. The thirty-year-old dude might be a cop. But there is no way he could identify me, I had my hoodie way over my face and we were in an alleyway. I pulled out the coke and the biggest buyer pulled out $140. I gave him the two small bags of coke and he gave me the money. I put the money in my pocket and the rest were looking for the weed. I pulled it out and they gave me the money, except for the adult. A shiny object on his waist gave out a slimmer of light. I saw it and I was going to run for it but not yet. I turned around and walked away. I took a right where my bicycle was and I waited for the cop. He popped out of the alley and I gave him a chapa kick to the face. He held his face with his hands. I gave him a light uppercut and ran to my bicycle. I got on and rode away as quickly as I can. The cop ran across the street and got in his car. I peddled faster and faster but the cop was catching up. I peddled into another alleyway and in hope of outrunning him. I came out of the alleyway and went into the street. I looked left and right and went for it. I was peddling full speed through the sidewalk and I did a went through another alleyway back to where the cop initially started to chase me. I headed down the street and headed over to my house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Battle Field**

Charlotte looked at me in complete shock. The girl on the floor groaned and moved a bit. She got up on her butt and held her head on her hands. All of the other hunters that were helping the wounded and watching Charlotte talk to the infamous murder of Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. They all started to head over to us, the injured survivors would be held up by other hunters or uninjured survivors. I watched them cautiously walk over to us. The blonde haired girl clung onto her boyfriend who was now conscious. He gazed at me with the intent to kill. The blonde looked eyes with me. Quickly, she looked somewhere else. The black haired boy; that is somehow protected by skeletons was also close to the blonde boy he was giving CPR. Some other survivors shivered when they saw me, some even hid behind others. The girl on the ground was fully aware of her surroundings now and her senses came back to her. When she looked up and saw me she lost it, she kicked my ankle and was ready to kick again. Charlotte still did not move even when the girl kicked me she just stared off into space. Another hunter grabbed the girl and pulled her back.

"Thalia stop it!" The hunter said. So that is her name, Thalia.

"Let me go! He killed Lady Artemis! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!" Thalia screamed. Tears were flowing down her face. Annabeth placed a hand on Thalia. She whispered something in her ear. I do not know what they said but whatever it was it seemed to calm Thalia down. Annabeth and Thalia were now hugging each other. Everyone's eyes are focused on me, what am I supposed to say or do?

"Everyone. May I get your attention, please?" Charlotte said. Everyone was now listening to her while scaredly watching me.

"Now, hunters. So we all remember our oath, yes?" It was very clear that she was bothered by this. All the hunters stood quiet and shuffled. There was some whispering amongst them. One of which was, "'We have to accept that assassin as our leader? Never the less, he's a man!'", "'I won't accept this derangement!'"

Charlotte bowed down at me. I was surprised and did not expect this. Charlotte and the rest of the hunters bowed down. Even Thalia, who had a resentment against me bowed down. All of them kept their heads down and bowed. They were all on their knees except for the non-hunters: Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, the blonde kid, and the other survivors. I looked at all of them. It is insane that they would have to serve under me since I killed their previous, I could not understand it. I am not going to make them go through hell because of me. I turned around and walked away. I was furious, sickened. I headed toward the hill. I imagined that something was over the hill. Maybe a forest, that went on for miles. I just hoped there is a place to stay, a hotel or a motel, a store, or a family that is generous and would let me sleep there. And, if there was a gun store that would also be handy. I can probably get a hunting rifle and live some days in the woods until I find out where those Gods are. I do believe they are alive. Just from everything I saw, the massacre, the bloodbath, Artemis and her golden blood. Yeah, I believe they-

"Sir, where are you going?" Charlotte said from behind me. I slowly turn around and see that all of the hunters are behind me. Some looked away from me in disgust. Others tried to look intimidating and a few actually looked at me.

"Uh," I tried to find some words to say but I could not find any, "Well, I was. Um, Look. I am giving all of you a choice. You can follow me or you can leave. I don't know how this works, being a leader or this group. But, I am giving you a choice. You can follow me or you can leave." I do not know what I said wrong but they all looked at me like a complete idiot.

"Uh," a random girl started, "we have to follow you," a girl nudged her and whispered something into her ear, "Sir."

"Well, I do not really know much about the Gods. In fact, I just found out about their existence when Charlotte told me. So, I do not know why you all have to follow me," I said. Ever single hunter and non-hunter looked at me and scoffed except for Charlotte.

"So, that is why I give all of you a choice. I understand if all of you don't trust me but that's fine," I said. I climbed over the hill. I headed down the hill and a voice that sounded muscular asked me a question.

"Why did you kill all of these people? I saw you, you were full of blood and then the blood disappeared and you went on a rampage. The Gods told us to take you out because you killed innocent kids in a school," the voice said. I stopped my tracks. I killed kids in a school. No, no, I never did that because I was there and I knew it. I never killed all these people. The demigods that lay here I did not know. I woke up standing on all these people.

"Percy Jackson, I suggest you stop. You should not have said that." Charlotte said. She said it quietly but I caught on to what she said.

"I didn't kill the kids in the school, Jackson. I was there when my whole class was killed. I was the only one that survived along with this girl named Brandy Wagner. This all happened what seemed to be an hour ago and now I am here. Standing on fifty dead bodies and now I am informed that I killed them all. I don't remember how I got here!" A tear rolled down my eyes. I wiped it away with my forearm and I looked down.

"I don't have a good excuse for anything," I said again, "So if you want to leave then leave. I'm not going to stop you. If you want to stay immortal, then I will give it to you if the immortality you so desire. If you want to spread lies about me then go ahead." I turned around and continued to walk down the hill. I heard the footprints of no one behind me. I just heard the rain come back at us. The rain was hard but sweet. When it hit me I felt my tears camouflage with the rain. Like a mask even. But even so, I knew it would be worse. The path ahead of me would be full of pain and tragedy.

* * *

 **West Virginia**

I was in the forest I lived in. I found an abandoned house in the forest. It was made of wood with the liquid inside that killed the termites. Inside there was a bed, a kitchen, a table with a stool, and a bathroom; which was very connected to a pipe that flowed into elsewhere. I lived there, occasionally I would find something interesting. The city is two hours away. I worked many types of jobs there: construction, remodel houses, anything that was available including selling drugs. But, the one job I mainly did was machinery, fixing cars and motorcycles. I always wished of owning my small Machine Shop and fixing cars and living a nice life. But ever since then, I knew that dream was a lie. Today, I needed to head out and continue working on a house. The owner of the house was Jeffery Richards, a hearing officer for the Housing Department and his wife, Nicole Richards worked for FEMA. I got back on my sports bike (that I totally did not steal) and headed through the woods and into the small city. They had a small house. It had four rooms and they plan on selling it when I was done remodeling it. I was going to earn $1,550 in this house when I was done. The house has taken me a month to fix the attic, fix the bathroom (which was a pain), and the walls. Today was the last day. I reviewed everything, the walls seemed sturdy, the attic was good and it did not seem like the roof was going to fly off, the bathroom was nice and sturdy. Jeffery Richards was on the lawn with an envelope. He was wearing his usual white fedora. I came out of the house. I was clean this time instead of being full of dirt and dust.

"Well, I suppose this is yours," Jeffery Richards said. He handed me the envelope. I opened it up and saw a wad of cash inside. I counted how much was inside and inside was $1560.

"Uh, Mr. Richards there's $1560 inside instead of $1550," I said. I pulled out the ten dollars and handed it over to Jeffery Richards. He pushed my hand back to me.

"Kid, keep it. I know you have no home and it is tough for you. Your mom isn't around and your father either. I have never heard of a Keller around here. So, keep it. Don't use that money on drugs or alcohol," Jeffery Richards said. I put the money back into the envelope and headed back home in my bicycle. When I headed home I stashed my money into the metal box I keep hidden inside a trapdoor that leads into a tunnel underground. Next to the box was the disgusting sword that followed me wherever I went. I threw it away when I left the hunters and the demigods but no matter what it always comes back. I always wondered what is the history of this house. Did bootleggers in the prohibition era use this house to keep alcohol? I never knew. But even though I used the tunnel as an escape route if ever needed. I opened the box with the key I hid as well. Inside the box was sixty grand. I threw the wad cash inside with the rest of the bills. I wrapped them up with rubber bands and closed the box. I closed the trap door too and hid the key. I got back on my bicycle and left my home. I rode into the small city and found nothing. There was the local library that was hiring but I never locked for actual jobs like that. I headed over to the places where I sold the drugs. Right now I had weed and coke with me. I rode into the alleyway and there were the same buyers. I never knew they're named. I pulled my hoodie over my head. There were six of them and an adult, he seemed to be thirty or so.

"Yo, wassup man." The tall teen said. I knew him, he was my biggest buyer. He clearly looked like a drug addict and it seemed pretty clear. The thirty-year-old dude might be a cop. But there is no way he could identify me, I had my hoodie way over my face and we were in an alleyway. I pulled out the coke and the biggest buyer pulled out $140. I gave him the two small bags of coke and he gave me the money. I put the money in my pocket and the rest were looking for the weed. I pulled it out and they gave me the money, except for the adult. A shiny object on his waist gave out a slimmer of light. I saw it and I was going to run for it but not yet. I turned around and walked away. I took a right where my bicycle was and I waited for the cop. He popped out of the alley and I gave him a chapa kick to the face. He held his face with his hands. I gave him a light uppercut and ran to my bicycle. I got on and rode away as quickly as I can. I heard a siren go off in the distance. Inside the cop car with the cop, I kicked in the face and a female cop who was driving. I swerved into an alleyway that was full of trash cans and homeless people. Straight smack in the middle of the street was a pile of trash and a wood plank that formed a ramp. I peddled full speed ahead and I flew in the air and landed back onto the ground. The police officers did not hesitate to knock down that ramp like a bull. When I came out of the alleyway I took a right and peddled down the street. I threw myself into opposing traffic and made it to the other side of the sidewalk. It seemed like I hit a nerve on the police officers because they did the exact same thing I did. They went faster and faster until the car was literally behind my wheel. I stuck my legs out and used the car to go faster. The car was going slower and slower then I heard of _BANG BANG._ My bicycle flipped over and I flew onto the pavement. I rolled over on my shoulder and well, it hurt like hell. The skin on my shoulder was most likely ripped off but that was fine; at least, I did not break my shoulder. The cops came out of the car and aimed their guns at me.

"Get on your belly, NOW!" The female police officer yelled. I complied with what they told me to do. I rolled over onto my belly. I felt one of the two officers grabbed my wrist. I very quickly turned in the direction of my planted belly and I gave a nice punch to their face. It was the dude, again. He held his bloodied nose. I punched his throat with my free hand. He let go of my planted wrist and held his throat with both hands. The female officer put her gun away and pulled out her taser. I grabbed the man and slammed my elbow to his forehead and I grabbed his collar of his shirt. I pulled my legs into my belly and I kicked him hard in the belly. He clutched his stomach and I intentionally stuck out my leg. The female cop pointed her taser at my leg and shot. I pulled in my leg insanely fast and the two metal rods missed. I threw the male police officer off of me and onto the metal rods the contained electricity in them. The female officer took out her baton and swung at me and I dodged it. The second time she swung I was not so lucky. she swung at my liver and her spot on and it hurt like hell. I clutched my liver and she raised her baton to strike again. I rammed my body into hers and she lost her footing. She pulled out her gun and I quickly grabbed her wrists and pointed the gun upwards. I headbutted her on the face and I kneed her twice on the stomach. She was not giving up so I gave her my final. I let go of her wrist and with my left hand I grabbed her shoulder and with my right hand still wrapped on her wrist and I turned my back to her body and I pulled down and I pushed my butt out. She flipped over me and landed on the pavement. She was gasping for air like a fish out of water. I grabbed her baton. This might come in handy soon. I put her baton in between my belt and pants.

"Fuck y-you," the female officer said. I looked at her name on her uniform, Officer Langely.

"Well," I said, "fuck you too Officer Langely." I got back on my bike but the wheel is popped from those cops that shot at it.

"I'm going to get you," Officer Langely said again which was probably very painful, "Son of the Void."

"Yeah well good..." she called me the 'Son of the Void, "Wait, you called me the Son of the Void. Are you with the Demigods by any chance? If you're part of them then send them this message, 'I am a man of my word." Thank you."

I turned around and walked away. I took my bicycle with me too. I found a store that sells bicycles and tires. I put the one for my bike and the inner tube as well. I walked through the small city, through alleyways, and through sidewalks. I passed a brunette that was my age and was well, very beautiful. She kind of shined too. I looked back and examined her. Well, she does look familiar. She turned around and gave me a smile. Now I knew where she was from. She was the one in my apartment room on my bed. Forget about going home, I need answers, and I want them. She walked into a Starbucks. I placed my bicycle into the rack and rushed inside. There she was in the pickup section. She received two coffees. One had a big red A on it and another had a big black F on it. She headed over to a table and sat down. She placed the F cup on the opposite side on the table and she drank the A cup. She had a sip and she looked at me. She motioned her head to the seat in front of her. With my eyebrows frowned together I headed over to the table. I dragged the chair out and I sat down.

"Well, isn't it a surprise seeing you here," she said.

"Don't play bullshit with me you came here for a reason," I leaned in closer, "I know that you are Aphrodite. I had time to read some books on Greek mythology."

"Wow, the young boy is learning. Well," she put her cup down and leaned in closer to me and she petted my check, "you are smart, logical, and strong from what I heard. You killed Artemis. That means that the hunters are yours and will do whatever you want." I grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from my face.

"Why are the Gods trying to kill me," I asked. She smiled and leaned in even closer.

"You are the Son of the Void."

"Explain, what is so bad about that?"

"Well, you are the first human Son of _him_. We don't want something bad to happen. So, I am giving you an offer. Come with me and you will be safe and the innocent won't be...affected. Don't and we'll continue hunting you down," She scooted her chair right next to mine. She started to rub her leg and she started to rub my groin. I grabbed her wrist and I placed it between her legs.

"Well," I whispered into her ear, "tell them to get ready because I am going to kill all of the unjust. And you are included, but I probably won't' kill you," I said.

"Really, You'd spare me?" She said surprised.

"No, I lied about that." I got up from the chair, "You can have the coffee."

"I think you forgot your sword." She said.

"My sword?" I look at the chair and leaning on it was the sword that might as well be illegal to say its name.

I headed outside of the Starbucks and I headed over to my 'house.' I passed through the woods and so one. When I arrived home there about thirty girls with bows and arrows. When they saw me they all got into offensive positions. They took out their bows with lightning speed and charged their arrows. All I had was a bicycle with a broken front tire.

"Hey, chill it's me." They all put their bows down and bowed. Man, this bowing is getting on my nerves while some people would like this but I am not a big fan of royalty. They all got back up and a familiar redhead came up to me.

"Hello, Sir," Charlotte said.

"Charlotte. How's everything going?" I asked.

"Sir, we should worry about you." She finished walking down the steps and once again. I had to bend my neck to see eye-to-eye with her. I am average height remember (my doctor said I will grow two centimeters and that is it.)

"Well, I've been doing fine. Living in an abandon wooden house and getting into fights with the police, I think everything is going all right." I said.

"The if everything is alright Sir then we should have a discussion inside then." She said. Charlotte headed inside my house and well. She saw the tubes and the 'magic' of how my cocaine and weed is made.

"There is a good explanation for all this," I said.

"Well, you are the leader of the Hunters, Sir Keller." She said. It was very clear that she was distraught by all this.

"I never got high on my supply. I just sold them." I said. I closed the door and collected all the cash in my 'safe.' I grabbed everything I needed.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, I am getting ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to follow you guys, and go hunt."

"Hunt for what?"

"You don't remember what I promised to myself?" Charlotte silenced herself and remembered what I meant.

"Sir, I think you shouldn't. It isn't a good idea, Sir."

"Well, I just meet Aphrodite. And by the way, she was the girl that was in my room when the massacre happened in the place. Also, stop with the 'Sir' thing. Just call me Frank Keller or whatever you want." I said. I had so much energy in me it was crazy. It was like a sugar rush. It came to me at the exact moment Charlotte said my name. Well, that is odd?

"You just met Aphrodite, Sir? Sorry, Frank."

"Yeah, and she made me realize something," I said. I stopped packing up everything I had and threw the cocaine and the weed on the table. Charlotte was looking intensely at the cocaine and the weed like it was a good luck charm.

"I am the Son of the Void," I said and I did not even know what that meant. Guess I have to do more studying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohio**

 **Three Months Later**

* * *

 **Forest**

Everything is a lot better now. It has been three months since I moved from West Virginia with the Hunters. We are now in Ohio resting from our long trek. I have gotten more familiar with the Hunters, they know me as a companion and as a friend instead of as their leader. I also made it clear that bowing down to me is not allowed. I mean, nothing bad will happen if they do bow down but they all know that I do not like it. To be honest, I am not that type of person that enjoys royalty and riches, I simply do not. I like being me, Frank Keller: was a junior in high school and is six-teen who is probably immortal and killed a God. The hunters also taught me how to shoot a bow (which I still do not know how to do because I suck) and I learned how to somewhat control my katana. I just need to close my eyes and sit and I will go to a crazy place in my mind. Where it is cold, dark, snowing, and in a forest with a bed that is literally in the forest. In that place, I control everything. But I was not learning to control now. Presently I am sitting on the edge of a stream. Thinking about the bounty hunters who are after the Hunters and me. The Gods placed a bounty over our heads. Some of the Hunters left the group, like Thalia, a former lieutenant. Those ex-hunters became bounty hunters. A regular hunter is worth an insane amount of drachma. A lieutenant is worth a free wish that will be granted. Finally, I am worth a free pass into becoming a God. If a bounty hunter were to catch me alive, then they would become a God and do whatever they want. Presently, I sat on the edge of a stream while we rest. I thought to myself on how fast time flys. I cannot believe that all of this was happening. My onslaught on all of the unjust Gods and how quickly I became a magnet for all bounty hunters, how three months ago I was selling drugs and doing all types of jobs to survive. I just sat on the edge remembering everything that has happened.

"Hey," a familiar voice said. I turned around and there was Charlotte, a close friend, and my personal therapist.

"Hi," I said, "How is everything going?"

"Good, how have you been holding up?" She asks. She sits down next to me.

"I've been better," I chuckled. Charlotte looks at me. Believe it or not but Charlotte is actually two years older than me. She is by far the second youngest in the whole group. I am the youngest.

"Well, it is better than nothing." She said. A cold sweep or air came towards us. Charlotte shivered, she does not like the cold, she grew up in Miami, Florida. I am used to it. I grew up in New York and had to deal with the cold every day until it became normal.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said. I grabbed my katana and clipped it back to my belt. I held out a hand for Charlotte. She kindly accepted it and I pulled her up. Then, zzzzzip! The water in the stream splashed. I tackled Charlotte to the ground and lay on top of her like a shield. Someone was shooting at us and it was not just one person, there were three people. One had a rifle. She was a black girl with a hoodie. Her two other friends appeared from behind her. On had a green cloak and black jeans, that person wielded a Sica sword. The other assailant was wearing the exact same thing but with brown jeans and was a lot smaller and used a Zande spear, which looked very intimidating. They rushed at me. The black girl cocked her gun and shot again. I moved my body to protect the whole part of Charlotte. I guessed she missed because I did not feel anything. Charlotte got back up and threw one of her daggers at the shooter and Charlotte hit her straight on the shoulder. The black sharpshooter went down to the ground yelling in pain. The taller assailant slashed downward with an insane amount of force. I successfully rolled out of the way. I unclipped my katana from my belt.

"I don't want to hurt you!" I warned them but that was not enough, the attackers still persisted on attacking us. The taller man sliced for my stomach and I dodged backward. I unsheathed my katana from its scabbard and I held it out in front of me.

"I'm warning you, back off!" Still, they would not listen to my warnings. He chopped again and I blocked this one. I ran my katana on the edge of the Sica blade and I slashed at his feet. The man changed his stance when he saw me. I sliced thin air so I gave him a nice kick to the stomach. He stood there and took it like a brute. I backed off and he sliced downward. I jumped forward and I cut his shoulder as I was still in the air and I turned my body and sliced him on his back. He grunted and turned around, He seemed angrier, a lot angrier. He stabbed forward and he missed, but he turned his blade and with the hook, he pulled back. I saw this just in time to block with my scabbard that is fully made out of metal. He then cut again with such power and I made the mistake of bocking it. His blade threw me at the edge of the stream. I got back up and raised my sword. I focused on my sword. Charlotte was doing fine, she was like a spinning top, constantly swirling and stabbing. Her opponent was small and agile. Plus, her opponent carried a Zande spear which covered a lot of distance and very dangerous. The sharpshooter was still treating herself. I focused more on my blade, every step that my opponent took seemed to shake the ground. I focused more and more, the water was rich and flowing down the stream, the trees were still like they were watching the battle. I closed my eyes.

 _I need to do this!_

 _What are you waiting for? Don't you want to use me?_

I opened my eyes and my sword was glowing a dark color. The brute chopped downward and I blocked the Sica sword. The katana's venom that was black rushed through the sword cracking and devouring and when it reached the brute. His veins were swole and darker, his whole hand was darker. The brute dropped the sword and grabbed the wrist. The venom traveled to his wrist to his other hand that was holding his wrist. The brute started to scream in pain. He watched the venom travel down his arms in fear. His two other partners watched the venom travel up his body, to his feet, to his neck; finally, to his brain where he fell down on his back and twitched. The Sharpshooter could not take her eyes off the brute. She raised her gun and aimed at me. I hid behind the brute's body. She did not shoot, she only shot if she saw an opening. So, with all my force I grabbed the brute's body and carried him slowly towards the Sharpshooter. She shot at the brute and the bullet hit his belly. Suddenly, black liquid burst out of the wound. It flowed and flowed and when I carried him he seemed more lightweight than before. She shot again and he became lighter. When I was close enough to her I dropped the lightweight body of the brute and I charged towards the Sharpshooter. I vaulted over the hill that she used for cover and I kicked her on her breast. She fell backward. She pulled out a Bowie knife which I did not expect. She jabbed forward with her knife and I moved my upper body back and grabbed her wrist. We struggled for dominance over the sharp knife. I turned the knife around pointing towards her. And with my weight,- since I was in a mount position, I pushed downward. She struggled and struggled to push the knife away. I saw her eyes, trying to hold on to life. I pushed more and more until the knife was at her throat. Then, she gave up, she let go of the knife and allowed me to do the killing. A tear trickled down her eyes and she did not say a word. I got back up and threw the knife at the ground away from both of us. The blade struck the ground. She looked at me with confusion. I got her by the collar of her shirt and pinned her to a tree. With the butt of my blade, a smacked it over her head and she fell unconscious. I pulled her up onto my shoulder and carried her back to the battlefield. Charlotte was tying a rope around her opponent. The Zande Zande spear was broken in two. The brute was nowhere to be seen. The only thing that was from him was his clothing.

"Well, I see that you've got her under your supervision," Charlotte said applying more pressure to the rope keeping the assailant in place.

"Yeah," I said, "these two must be bounty hunters. Oh, and where is the big dude?"

"Uh," Charlotte explained, "he disintegrated into nothing."

I knew what happened. The venom in the brute's body killed him, killed him inside and then killed outside. The venom that carried his blood probably went to my sword. I turned around and saw the venom that killed the brute was traveling up my body to the katana. And I felt the venom travel up my skin. It was like warm water, like water in a jacuzzi.

"Okay then, lets head over to the camp," I said.

* * *

 **Sometime Later**

The two bounty hunters Charlotte and I caught are tied up to a tree. While Charlotte and I were walking to the camp, a hunter approached us and informed us that a hunter saw a group on bounty hunters heading our way. So I ordered the Hunters to pack up quickly and to head out. We ran west towards Indiana.

On our way towards Indiana, we passed an old mansion. We stayed there for the night because it was snowing. No one was inside so we broke the doors open and settled inside. The snow was insane, two feet of snow covered the ground. The hunters started to make their tents and so on. I decided to explore the mansion. Charlotte volunteered to join me. We walked up the stairs that was lead to the second floor. I brought two flashlights with me, one for me and one for Charlotte. We walked down the dark hallway that led to rooms and had paintings on it.

"So," Charlotte started, "how's everything going?"

"Good," I replied. The weird silence erupted. She started to make a fire to a conversation. but there was nothing to talk about.

"That was some snow storm back there," She said, "I tripped a couple of times."

"Yeah, me too. Especially me since I am smaller than you."

"True, but you're Frank Keller. You'll deal with it."

I chuckled when she said that.

"And you are Charlotte Spore, the best with understanding people."

We both laughed at each other. It was a nice laugh. I do not remember the last time I laughed. I smiled and nodded but I rarely laughed. We exchanged gazes. She looked deeply into my eyes and I looked into hers (I had to bend my neck, I am average height, remember.) She took a step forward. I took a step forward too. She bends down a little bit. We both move slowly towards each other, her face is close to mine. I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck and we slowly come closer-

"Well, well. Look at what we have here!"A feminine voice said, I quickly separated from Charlotte and rested my hand on my katana, "two lovebirds a redhead and a-" She abruptly stops her sentence when she was going to mention me, "and the Son of the Void."

The lights turned on and the voice was exposed. There was a lady who had black hair and brown eyes. She had a white robe on and she was attractive but, I felt a bad vibe from her; a cold one.

"You know," She spoke again, "Son of the Void, you are worth a high price in the market: a mortal becoming into a God."

"Yeah, I guess and who are you?" I asked.

"Me? Well, I am Khoine, Goddess of the Snow." She said. Suddenly blood started to boil inside of me. It felt as if a program was set inside of me to immediately change whenever I saw a God or Goddess. The surroundings turned very cold, like outside this mansion. I could see my breath in front of me whenever I exhaled.

"Well, did you not say that you were going to kill all the Gods that were unfair. Wait let me rephrase it in your words, 'I'll kill every God that is unjust.'" She gave me a big smile and she started forward.

I grabbed the katana more tensely and watched her every move. Charlotte grabbed the handle of her dagger and watched as well. The snow Goddess stopped in her tracks and clapped her hands. A second later a gust of wind flew in our direction at lightning speeds. The wind was cold too and it was strong as well. In fact, it was so strong it was pushing Charlotte and me back. I pulled out my katana and stabbed the wood ground with it and used it as something to hold onto. Charlotte did the same with her daggers but they constantly kept being peeled off. I offered my hand to Charlotte.

"Grab on!" I screamed over the wind. She extended her hand and I grabbed it and pulled her towards me. I was intending on holding her hand and waiting for it to end but instead, Charlotte grabbed the handle of the sword and scooted under me. When the snow Goddess receded her winds I fell back down on top of Charlotte's back.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She just kept her head down and I saw her ear was red, very red.

"Uh, you're on me." I realized what she meant and quickly got off of her. I pulled my katana out of the ground and defensively held it in front of me. The snow Goddess summoned her snow and gave us another wave. I quickly ran forward and gave an upward strike. She easily dodged the attack and kicked my belly. I quickly flexed when I saw her kick. She summoned an ice sword and used that as a weapon. She sliced across and I blocked it with my sword. She gave me another kick on my left and it sends me flying through the walls into another room. I quickly got up and raised my sword. Through the dust, four icicles came flying at me. I stroked two of the icicles and picked up and chair and used it as a shield for the other two. The two icicles penetrated so deep into the wood that it could have pierced through my arm if it hit it. I threw the chair at the Goddess and was wielding two swords now. She strokes the two swords - parallel to each other at the same time downward. I dodged backward and stepped in quickly with my katana ready for a stab in the belly. The snow Goddess saw this and raised a wall of ice. She then encircled the ice around me and shrunk the ice gradually. At this rate, I will be dead! My heart was pounding through my chest and I was breathing loudly. I pushed with my legs but that did not do anything. I placed my katana upwards to see if that will prevent the ice from shrinking, the ice engulfed it. My legs were above my head and my ribs were squished, I really am going to die.

* * *

 **Third Person**

A light can be seen in the ice that engulfed Frank Keller and his katana. The Goddess of Snow did not mind that as for she thought it was some basic magic. She continued to gradually squish the boy inside the ice circle. The redhead, Charlotte pleaded with her life to stop her from killing him. Tears ran down her eyes but the cold-hearted Goddess refused to acknowledge her existence. But, as the Goddess was mercilessly crushing the boy, the light inside the ice grew larger and larger and then the ice shattered. On the floor was the same boy, Frank Keller, the Son of Tarturas. His veins were shining gold and his katana was doing the exact same. Frank's pupils were golden and they only focused on that Goddess, Khoine.

"Wait, that's impossible." The goddess said. The Son of Tarturas rushed forward with his katana and sliced upwards. The goddess was fast enough to react and put down a barrier with some ice but the katana cut through that like cheese. The goddess leaped backward.

"Arggghhh, My eye!" The goddess screamed. It seemed that the previous attacked cut Khoine's left eye. She sent an icicle the size of a human body at Frank Keller. He simply stepped aside and marched at his target. She sends him another icicle and he did the same. Was it her eyesight that has been damaged or was it Frank Keller's speed because she was sending it as fast as she can? The Son of Tarturas now runs towards Khoine and tackles her through a wall into another room. The Son of Tarturas is on top of the Goddess. She is full of cuts and has a deep gash that penetrated her left eye. She summons a sword of ice and swings it towards the Son of Tarturas. The swords shatter into millions of pieces before it even got close to his neck.

"Wait, don't kill me, Frank Keller! Frank Keller, please! I'll give you whatever you want, I beg you, Frank Keller, Don't kill me!" The Goddess pleaded with all of mercy.

"Frank Keller? Oh, he is not here right now, he's...sleeping. It's just me for now," The boy who looks like Frank Keller whispers in the goddess', " _ferrum in ipsa morte_."

Suddenly the Goddess in a state of shock gags a few words. She stares into the golden pupils of the boy and freezes. She was like a sculpture, not moving at all. She was paralyzed from shock. She then covers her face with her arms and starts to shiver.

"Also," the boy said, "you'd wish for just death."

Quickly the boy cuts the Goddess' throat along with her hands that were covering it. The Goddess' gags ichor from her open wound and the blood starts to flow out of her body naturally and the sword did its job: it started to suck all of the ichor from the fallen Goddess until the Goddess' turned into nothing but dust.

"Frank!" Charlotte said, "Frank!" She saw Frank standing above a pile of smoldered dust. She knew what happened because she has seen it happen to her previous leader, Artemis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Somewhere**

My head hurt a little and so did my ribs and my legs. Well, not my legs as much but my ribs did hurt especially. I opened my eye saw people hanging from a chain. Instinctively, I got up and ran over to help them but I stopped. Where am I? It is dark everywhere except for those people which I can perfectly see like in broad daylight. They were all bloody and hanging a foot off the dark ground. But two out of the dozens of people hanging from the chains were separate from the others. They had the same chains but the two women that were separated had a sword nailed into their backs, a katana nailed to their backs. I headed over there and whenever I walked I realized a left a trail of my own footprints like walking on the snow. Wait, I am wearing a tuxedo and very fancy shoes. There is no time to think about that. There are approximately four dozens of people here. I first headed over to the separated two and when I got close to them I realized who it was. The previous leader of the Hunters, Artemis and the Goddess of Snow, Khoine. I checked their pulse and they pulse was barely traceable. I looked at their chains. There was a lock on the manacles that held the Goddess up. I reached up (somehow I did and I do not know how) and unlocked the manacles from the Goddess. She fell down and I caught her and she opened her eyes suddenly with fear. When she saw me she panicked, but she did not move. She was paralyzed and could not move but I could see the fear in her eyes. I gently laid her down and pulled out the katana, that looked exactly like mine. The wool that wrapped the handle, the blade that is razor sharp, and the blade's length. I quickly pulled the katana out and the moment I did Artemis started to run away stumbling and finally, she tripped. I ran after her and when I caught up with her I grabbed her waist and slowly brought her to the ground.

"Let go of me!" She thrashed her arms like a wailing baby.

"Calm down I'm trying to help!" I responded.

"You're just going to kill me again and use me as a sex slave!" She cried out. I released her from my grip and she confronted me face to face.

"No, jeez. Aren't you disgusting, I prefer to have sex through a relationship," I whispered the rest to myself, "but there was that one time."

"That's a lie you fucking lier!" She was pointing her index finger at me and was crying. Several trickles of tears ran down her eyes, "You had me up in those chains for three whole months!"

"I did this? I didn't even know that you were in this place! I thought I killed you, like actually dead killed you. I didn't expect the Goddess of the Hunt to be in chains and a katana to her back!"

"Well, I didn't expect it either! You did all this to me and now my Hunters are under your command probably following your lewd orders!" She screamed at me.

"No! That's not true! I gave them an option to leave me or follow me. But, now that I know you made then take your stupid oath I have to lead them! And I they have grown quite fond of me!"

She stayed quiet, not speaking and barely breathing. She turned around and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Be glad that you were able to overcome me or I would you're throat by now."

"This isn't Ancient Greece, it's the present. I also suggest you stop looking down on us men, just because you had a couple of whiny disputes with some other men doesn't mean that all men are like that." I turned around and headed over to the cold-blooded Goddess. I lifted myself up and unlocked the manacles. She fell down and the katana appeared on her back again and I pulled it out. She looked at me and crawled backward and started to rock back and forth, and she began whispering to herself repeating the same lines, "Please forgive me, please forgive me, please forgive me..." I crawled over to her and placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Hey, is everything alright." I gently said. I started to rub my hands on her shoulder and try to comfort her. She broke from her ball and literally hung on to me crying. She continues to plead for forgiveness when she did not realize that I already felt pity for her.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, it's okay. Everything is alright." I said. She pulls me down to the ground and continues to plead for forgiveness. She jumps on top of me and continues to plead for forgiveness.

"Okay, I already forgave you when I said 'Everything is alright.'" Suddenly, the cold-hearted Goddess who was crying before me was all quiet and now was hugging me thanking me for forgiving her. When she saw Artemis, who was very confused she headed over to Artemis. She whispered something in Artemis's ear and I was able to pick it up in my ear like someone was normally talking to me,

"He's _Ferrum in ipsa more_. You must forgive him!" Artemis out of nowhere stood still and stared at me. She tried keeping her cool and lucky for her, I did not understand what _Ferrum in Ipsa_ all I knew that whatever that meant it was a different language.

"Well, I just can't believe that I killed all these people. Look at them, I wish there was a way to bring them back to life." I looked at the masses, there was a girl who had a crazy eye color and she had brown hair and was a little darker but she was beautiful. Next to her was a boy who seemed to be Asian and he was tall. I head over to the girl and unlock her manacles. She falls to the floor and is gasping for air like a fish out of water, I then free the Asain boy.

"You," the girl says. She charges at me and is going to throw a deadly punch. I dodge it and try to consult with her.

"Hey, come on. I don't want to fight with you. I just want to set them free." She is not listening to what I am saying and throws another punch. I move backward and she is ready to throw another punch but Artemis steps in. She steps in front of the girl and orders her to stop.

"Piper Mclean! Stand down, you are not matched for him as for we are not a match for him as well." Artemis shrugs over to Khoine and the Goddess is sitting on the floor in a fetal position.

"Lady Artemis!" Piper Mclean says surprisingly.

"Wait, she said Lady Artemis, are you a Hunter, Mclean?" I asked behind Artemis's back. I pop my head out, she is about my age it seems, I am seventeen though.

"No, and who might this slaughterer be, Lady Artemis?" Piper Mclean said.

"He's Frank Keller, the Son of the Void, Someone that your friends are very fond of, Piper Mclean. He is also might be able to get us out of here." She said. Piper Mclean glared at me and scoffed.

" _He_ is his son? I didn't even know he had a son that is half-human." Piper Mclean spat. She looked at me up and down and she gave me a death glare and stomped away to her tall friend.

"Hey, Mclean," She turned around and I threw her the keys, "do you mind if you free your comrades?"

"Why would I do something for you?" She spat. She was getting on my nerves and I just wanted to smack her but I knew that the action was not right.

"Because, as Artemis said, I might get you out of here if you're nice enough and it seems like a certain someone won't leave here," I said. It just came out of me. I did not mean to say that. She glared upon me with her mouth open and her eyes wide open and her facial expression made it very clear that she wanted to kill me.

"Yeah," she whispered, "You better apologize." Surprisingly, I caught on to what she said. I chose to not react and

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." I spotted a big lock on the floor the was covered in stone and the small keyhole was in the middle, "You know what, try that lock on the floor that you're standing on. It probably unlocks everyone."

She scoffed and with an attitude she knelt down on the ground. She put the key in the keyhole that was in the center of the stone circle and turned it clockwise. It was supposed to unlock, but instead, a great light came from the dull stone and sent the girl flying backward. At that instance, I felt a wave go through my body, like that feeling a person gets from the cold, they shiver. She landed on her back and she groaned. The tall Asian boy ran to her side and helped her out.

"I'm fine Frank," Piper Mclean refused the tall Asian boy's help who was called Frank like me, "I don't need your help."

"Okay," Frank started, "But let me try with the key."

Frank got the key from Piper Mclean and headed over to the dull stone that covered a keyhole. Wait, if Piper is a demigod and the keyhole sent her back then that must mean that the keyhole rejects demigods. Maybe, it only accepts me or a God or Goddess.

"Wait," I said, "Let me try." I headed over to the keyhole that was surrounded by the dull stone circle. Frank handed the keys over to me.

"Thank you," I said. I got on one knee and put the key in the keyhole and turned clockwise. I knew it was not going to send me back so I, without hesitation turned the key all the way. And surprisingly, the lock opened and no one was set free. I pulled the stone circle out like a trapdoor, it actually reminded me of when I lived in the abandoned house that had the trapdoor that led to a tunnel. Still, to this day, I do not know what the tunnel was used for. When I opened the stone circle there was a room. Well, I think it is a room because it led into endless darkness it seemed. I bent my head down into the darkness.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" I asked. There was no response, just the echo of my voice. I retrieved my head and looked around.

"Well," I said, "It seems like no one has been set free, weird."

I return my head back inside the darkness and see nothing at all but the vast darkness. I then give up and close the odd dark room with the stone circle that used to have a keyhole. Wait, where is the keyhole? I search for the keyhole and I failed to find the small keyhole. Also, why is everyone so quiet? I retrieve my head once again and everyone is staring into the masses of hanging demigods.

"What are all of you staring at?" I asked.

"That," Khoine said, she pointed her finger at the masses. I turned and saw a man in all black standing staring at a body of a young man. He turned the unconscious boy around and observed. He had black hair that flowed backward and he was tall and thin.

"Oh, poor boy. Whoever did this to you was clearly very skilled with a sword." He focused his attention on a girl who was also bloody, "And you, well, you are lucky that it was a decapitation. And why is everyone hanging on a chain?" He snapped his fingers and all the chains that were holding the prisoners broke in several pieces. All of the prisoners that were unconscious were now conscious gasping for air like a fish out of water. A boy with dirty blonde hair held his hands around his neck massaging it carefully.

"Well, I do suppose that my son did this." He turned around and locked eyes with us. He first noticed me and gave me a big grin. Now that I look at him, he is very attractive and well-built, like someone who goes to the gym every now and then. He started forward and as he did he pulled out a rectangular object wrapped around with a red cloth. However, when he saw Artemis, he put the rectangular object back in his pocket and his smile faded away.

He stopped in his tracks and said to Artemis, "Artemis, is that you? I cannot remember the exact faces of the Gods that put my siblings away in _my_ land."

Artemis's face was full of fear and shock. She was able to stutter out some words, "T-Tarturas. H-How are y-y-you here?" She took a step backward. Khoine took several steps away from both of them trying to stay away from whatever was going to happen. Plus, she was so scared of everything she actually whimpered when she saw him because she thought he looked scary.

"Oh," the man said, "So it is you. I haven't seen you in a while nor my wife, or siblings, or even _my_ son. But now that I'm here and you are here, do you mind sending the Gods a message or do I have to ask a demigod?"

"But I thought we locked you away," Artemis said. She pointed a finger at him. The man in all black walked closer and closer to Artemis, like an old man in his final days waiting for his death.

"You _thought_ they locked me away. They locked my siblings away, like Kronos, Ouranos, oh wait, I forgot, he's a goner. But, you get the point. They lived in _my_ prison for centuries and I am the only one that wasn't sent there, wanna know why?" He asked. Artemis did not even answer his question and Tarturas continued talking.

"Well, I made a copy of myself. The copy would be taken to the prison and tortured there along with my siblings while, I, the real me made a dimension in my offsprings mind. I know, seems very complicated but my offspring is actually as old as I am, only a couple decades off, like 10 or 12. and he is older than you. And I held him close to me and waited for the right to release him so he can live a human life and get me out of my dimension which was in that room," he points at the stone circle that I opened.

"So, then, who's Frank's mother?" Piper Mclean asked. She had her arms crossed and her face described her feeling at that moment: pissed off as hell and annoyed.

"Wait, who is Frank. Wait, don't tell me that they named my boy Frank! What type of name is that? No, no, no, no we are going to change that hideous name of yours." Tarturas marched over to me and grabbed me by my arm and pulled me up.

"Okay, now this may seem weird but-" He said but I interrupted him.

"You're my dad." It all made sense now, he is my father. The Son of the Void, the Son of Tarturas, that is me, they are referring to the son of the Deity, Tarturas.

"Well, I planned to say this for sixteen years and I didn't expect you to interrupt me." He said. But I started comparing his physical features to mine and saw that they were the same: the black hair that flowed backward, the blue eyes, the sharp jawline, the somewhat bushy eyebrows, I am a spitting image of him.

"Now, I am sorry I haven't been there for most of your life. Actually, your whole life so to apologize I got you a present." Tarturas, my father pulls out the rectangular object covered in red cloth. He hands it over to me and I stare at it.

 _What am I supposed to do? I mean, this is the first time meeting my father!_ I thought to myself. _Whatever, I'll take it. But man, it feels awesome knowing that my father is Tarturas!_

I accepted the present and slowly grabbed it. I continued to stare at it even when it was in my hands.

"Well," he started, "Open it, son."

I felt the eyes of everyone, even those who were previously on the chains. I slowly unwrap the thin rope holding the present together and I pull the cloth off. The present was a wooden box. I looked back up at Tarturas and he smiled at me. I looked back down at the box and opened it up. Inside was a necklace and it looked very familiar. It had a silver line and the pendant was a red ball and metal wrapped the ball all around and squeezed it like a metal cage. This necklace seems very familiar, yet I can't remember where I saw the necklace at.

"This necklace is very important," He started, "I made it myself just for you. I failed many times since I didn't know how to make one but when I made the perfect one, I kept it for centuries and waited to give it to you."

I stared at the necklace and saw that it was shiny. The red ball was nice too.

"Well, our time is up. Kid, I love you. Remember that." My father said, "Oh, and to all of you. You are all free." My father snapped his fingers and then everything went dark.

* * *

"Frank! Frank!" A familiar feminine voice said to me.

I turned around and saw Charlotte. She had both of her daggers in hand. What happened here? Wait, this is where Khoine and I fought and this is where I was sent to that place and met my, father. The necklace! I searched my pockets and in my back pocket, there it was, the necklace my father gave me. I kept it there because I did not want Charlotte to see it. Khoine was breathing, she was staring up at the ceiling and heavily breathing in and out.

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked Khoine. She got back up and nodded her head, "Good, now leave. Leave this place, now." I said, she got on her feet and headed the other way. She opened a door that led to another hallway and opened a window and jumped off without even looking back. Charlotte shoved me from behind and I instinctively turned around quickly and was about to punch her in the gut but I stopped my first when I noticed it was her.

"Oh, hey. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same. You were being crushed to a pulp," she said. She started to move my face looking for a cut and checking my body looking for a cut. I let her be. I'm tired already, seriously. I just met my father, Tarturas and I found out that I control another dimension. Not just that, I am insanely old. Older than the elderly and older than one century.

"Charlotte lets get back to the Hunters," I said.

"I agree, and where did Khoine go?" She said.

"I gave her a chance to run away but, she fought back and I..." I didn't finish the sentence because the pile of dust spoke for the lie and Charlotte was going for it.

"Yeah, I understand, come on." She grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the camp. Halfway there Charlotte realized that we were holding hands and let go and looked away. I did not look away because I wanted to stay like that longer. I looked down the hallway and saw two Hunters running our way. No, they were sprinting.

"Frank, Charlotte, Artemis is back," Ramy said, she was the hunter that always choose to be the night watcher and she was small, my height but I was taller.

"Really, Lady Artemis is back?" I asked. Wow, she really did come back, Father kept his promise, even to those who have imprisoned him for centuries.

Charlotte grabbed my hand once again and ran behind the other two Hunters towards the camp. The large stairs that led to the second floor were visiblwereWe ran towards the stairs and I can see all of the Hunters gathering around Lady Artemis. She was smiling with the others. The Hunters were delighted to see the Leader. I let go of Charlotte'sCharlotte's looked back at me and continued on towards Lady Artemis and so did the other two Hunters we were following. I stood there on the stairwell staring at Lady Artemis and the Hunters. They all look so happy, but this reminded me of what happened at school and what happened to the fifty demigods. I don't know why but it did. The smile on my face developed into a frown and I looked down at the ground. Suddenly, the laughter and joy from the crowd turned silent. I lifted my head and saw that the hunters have separated from Lady Artemis and formed a horseshoe around her. I was facing her now and she was facing me. There she was, the first person I ever killed is currently standing in front of me and is doing well. I wanted to take my eyes off her but I did not. I felt that if I did then it would be rude, so I did not do so. So we just stood there staring at each other which felt like an eternity. Finally, she started the conversation.

"Frank, all are doing well, I suppose."

"Yeah," I replied, "Everything is good."

"Now, I'm back but you did defeat me and that means that the Hunters belong to you."

"I understand, but you've been the leader of the Hunters since the beginning of the group. I was just doing what I had to do and to be honest, I liked it. But, I am not their Leader, you are." There was a silence in all of us, the Hunters, Lady Artemis, and me. No one spoke a word then Lady Artemis chuckled.

"Oh, the Chivalry. Okay, but then I'll do this. Technically, you are the Leader of the Hunters but if you insist that I'm the Leader then I won't argue. So," she faced the Hunters, "If you want to stay with Frank Keller then I won't stop you, but if you want to stay with me then stay here." There was silence once again. The Hunters were talking amongst themselves. I eyed some of them that I knew. When we locked eyes they would look back down and I understood what they meant and respected it. I found Charlotte in the crowd putting that face of hard thinking. A representative of the Hunter walked forward and gave the Hunters choice.

"We choose to stay with Lady Artemis."

I actually sighed in relief because I know that the Hunters want to be with Lady Artemis and I understand them and if anything I am happy for them because Lady Artemis is a lot more capable than I am. The Hunters looked at me and I smiled back at them. I walked down the stairs towards Lady Artemis and whispered to her.

"Father kept his promise," and I continued walking. I opened the double doors and headed into the snow that was being melted by the sun. I turned around and smiled and waved bye at the Hunters. I closed the door and headed somewhere, I headed to the next God to hunt down and then free them from my prison. I took a step in the snow and took another and another. I headed on not looking back but I heard a creek. I turned around and saw a familiar redhead running my way. She rams into me and I am sent flying to the ground.

"Hey, the hell was that for," I said. I got up and brushed off the snow.

"Hey be happy I am following you," she said.

"Why did you choose to follow me?" I asked. She looked at me in the eye dead serious.

"Because you're an idiot and probably going to get yourself killed and I'm going to prevent that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, gotta make sure you aren't..."

We continued to talk together and head onwards in the melting snow. We were heading over to the City. Now, I really do not want to get revenge for the Gods I just want to be with Charlotte, talking, being around her, or even walking. I just want to be with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Three Months Later**

 **Pennsylvania, Apartment Room, 309**

 **The Morning**

* * *

It is early in the morning and I got to get ready for school. I am in my bed hugging something, it feels soft and nice. I open my eyes and a few seconds later my eyes readjust to the morning light. I dig my head forward to object that was blocking the light. There was a space that was between the pillow and the object and that is where I rested my head. I got closer to the object and dug deeper with my head and in return, I got a...moan. From who? Well, I do not know but I do not hope it is who I think it is. I retrieve my head and look at the object and find out it is a body, a human body. I look closer and see the red hair and the skin. Oh crap, I am screwed, it is Charlotte. I was worried, but at the same time, I wanted to stay longer. I did not understand it. I was going to go back to sleep but I did not. I quietly got up from the bed and tippy-toed to my room. I opened my room door and got my clothing. Now that I look at my bed, it was all messy like a morning bed. So how did I get from my bed to Charlotte's bed? Did I sleepwalk? I remember going to sleep in my bed, a thought passed through my mind and my body stiffened and my face got red. I quickly diverted my focus on something else, getting ready for school. I put my clothes on and headed over to the bathroom. I checked my watch and it was six-ten P.M. I started to do what I had to do in the bathroom and once I was done I headed over to the kitchen. What should I make, pancakes or arepas? In the end, I choose to make arepas. I got everything ready to start cooking. I threw the arepa on the pan and turned the flames on and I waited. I checked my phone and got two messages from my classmates, one was asking for the pages for the homework and Terry, responded to the classmate. I sighed and turned off my phone. It took some time for the arepas to finish so I thought that I should get Charlotte's uniform ready, what is the harm in doing so? I headed over to Charlotte's closet and got her uniform: the blue sweater that she always wore, her school shirt, and her pants. I was going to get her undergarments but I stopped myself because that would have been weird. I walked out of her closet and placed the uniform on her chair. The moment I placed the uniform on her chair she shuffled around in her sleep. She dug her head in the pillow. I smiled at this, wait, the arepas! I walked out of her room and saw that the arepas were perfectly fine, perfect save. I got two plates and equally distributed the four arepas amongst ourselves. I got the butter from the refrigerator and spread it on the arepas. I checked the time, it was six-twenty. I headed over to my room and got my backpack. I had to wake up Charlotte too. As much as I wanted to continue watching her sleep I had to wake her up. So I headed over to her room, she was still in her bed.

"Hey," I started, "Charlotte, wake up." Like always, she did not respond. So I lightly shoved her.

"Come on Charlotte, were are going to be late for school." This time Charlotte replied with a groan. She shuffled around again.

"I made breakfast, your favorite," I said.

"Arepas?" She groggily asked.

"Yup, arepas. And I made two for you."

"Okay, I'm up." She got up from her bed and the blanket fell off her. She was wearing her bra, but no shirt. I quickly turned around, I felt my face turn red.

"Uh, Charlotte, your uniform's in the chair." I walked out of the room and headed over to the dining room and eat the arepas. When I finished was when Charlotte was still in the bathroom doing whatever she had to do.

"Charlotte, I'm going to be downstairs with the bikes, okay?" I said.

"Sure, I'm just going to finish up here," she replied.

"Okay," I left the apartment room and closed the door. I headed over to the stairs and walked down them. I bumped into Cash, the owner of this building. He has curly brown hair and brown eyes. He is a little portly and I'm taller than him. Especially now that I just got a growth spurt, I'm now five-eleven, my doctor was wrong!

"Oh, hey Cash!" I said. I gave him my hand.

"'Sup Frank! How's everything goin'?" He asked.

"Alright, what about you?" I asked.

"Great, someone's in the front to see ya!" Cash said. Who might be there, Artemis, Poseidon, dad? Who might be there?

"Thanks," I said. I ran down the stairs to the main floor. I looked through the glass that was in the door and saw someone sitting on the couch looking at the TV. He got up and headed over to the water fountain, I looked closer. And it was not Poseidon or Artemis or any type of God, it was Koji. He is a straight through dumb-ass, I pushed the door open. Koji turned around and saw me.

"Hey, wassup man?" He gave me a small punch to the chest.

"Good. All is good," I replied.

"Yo, where's your sis?" He asked.

"Still upstairs and why do you keep trying to get her?"

"Well, she's a redhead, she's hot, and everyone likes her."

"Good enough," I sighed at Koji. The door that led to the stairs opened up and there was Charlotte.

"Oh, Koji," Charlotte started. It was very clear that she did not like Koji, mainly because Koji had a big crush on her and everyone knew it.

"Well, hello there, Charly~," Koji said. He took a step toward Charlotte. He was going to start a conversation with her but failed. Charlotte just walked past him without care.

"Come on, Frank," Charlotte grabbed my bicep and pulls me out of the apartment. Koji turns around and follows us towards school.

* * *

All that Koji has done while accompanying is talk and talk. He asked me on how it feels like to live without parents and I gave him the regular response on how it felt freer. We walked down the dirt pathway that took us about ten minutes to walk down and the back of our school appeared. Only a few people know about this passageway, Jimmie is someone else who knows. He is a famous kid in school that everyone loves to talk to. I like talking to him because he is funny but I rarely ever do because he has a harem of girls constantly swarming him. Anyway, Koji is famous, but he has a bad rep. He always gets into trouble and he is always getting calls home. However, he is the nicest kid in school, even though he is a bad influence. The first thing we are met with when we are met with the back of the school is the dumpsters and around the dumpsters hung a group of Gutters, us poor people. They always hung around there smoking a cigarette or a Juul. Jimmie is a rich kid, straight out of the Hills, we like to call the rich kids Socials. Now, I do not know the history behind this, but I think we got it out of the book, _The_ _Outsiders_. There is constantly a ruckus between Gutters and Socials. We Gutters think we are better because we are tough and we are poor. The Socials think they are better because they are rich and have a lot of money. So, there is always that class electricity that is always going on between us. Anyway, Charlotte and I headed over to our class. Koji had to leave because his class is in another building or there are some Socials picking a fight. As Charlotte and I headed over to class a couple of Socials passed us, three in total. I tried to avoid eye contact and I successfully did. I sighed to myself when they passed us because I did not want to fight them, I really did not.

"Well, if it isn't Frank and Charlotte, the two siblings. I gotta question for you Gutters, do you fuck each other?" A Social asked. He was the bigger one out of all of them, he seemed to be in the football team for his size. He strolled behind us trying to bother us.

"Answer me," he got closer to Charlotte's ear and whispered to her, "do you fuck each other?"

"Hey, get your hands off her!" I said. It naturally came out of my mouth and my arm moved by itself. I grabbed his wrist and pushed it off Charlotte's shoulder.

"Oh, so you have a sister complex. So do you want to do it with her?" She tried intimidating me and he tried to get me angry. I calmed myself down and looked at him square in the eyes.

"Listen, stay away from us. We don't' wanna deal with you," I grab Charlotte's arm and we head off to A building.

When we reach there our language arts teacher, Mr. Usnavy was being the same as always. He had his feet up on his table and he was reading a book.

"Good morning, Mr. Usnavy," Charlotte said to him.

"Yeah," Mr. Usnavy flips a page of his book, "Same to you."

I headed over to my seat, which was at the corner of the room closest to the window. In front of me sat Jimmie and to my right sat Yarisle, a Gutter that you do not want to mess with. He had been to jail a couple times, the last time he went was two months ago because he was dealing drugs and he got caught. He currently had a Juul with him and he was having a puff. I sat down on my seat and place my belongings down. I pull out my journal and complete the bell ringer, "Who was Lao-Tzu and what did he believe in?" I pulled out my phone, (we should not be using phones but Mr. Usnavy does not care at all) and searched, who was Lao-Tzu and I completed the bellringer. Yarisle ordinary grabbed my journal and copied it down. I did not mind because I was on Yarisle's good side. I doze off into the distance, I wonder to myself, why am I trying to live a normal life? I mean, I killed people, I seen murder, I am the son of a deity! How can I live a normal life? But I put that thought aside, I am Frank Keller, and I am a normal student. The bell rings and class starts, students start to rush in, Gutters and Socials at the same time pushing each other. Mr. Usnavy got the class's attention with his insanely loud Cuban voice. We all zipped our mouths and listened to him.

"Okay, be quiet or you'll get a detention. Answer the bellringer, then read pages one-hundred sixty-nine and pages one-hundred seventy-six," Mr. Usnavy observes all of us, but when his eyes landed on mine, a smile grew across his face and his eyes. His pupil started to emit a red liquid that consumed his whole eye and made his eyes crimson red. I quickly shook my head and avoided his eyes. What that? His eyes, they turned red? No, no they did not! I just did not get enough sleep. The Gods are not going to deal with me anymore, Artemis made sure of that. I mean, I have a normal life now, right? I am Frank Keller, not the old one, the new Frank Keller, yeah. I am the new Frank Keller.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pennsylvania**

 **School Day Has Ended**

* * *

"Seriously," Jimmie complained, "Who knew that a human being could blabber on for so long?"

"JJ, it's because he's Cuban," Koji said to Jimmie. Jimmie looked out into the field, the red barn that stood high was standing there with the doors open.

"Wait, really? Do Cubans talk a lot?" He asked.

"Yup," Charlotte replied, "But they're very hospitable and their food is so good!"

"Ahh, from a scale from one-to-ten?" Jimmie asked. He jumped in front of us and started walking backward.

"Eight," Charlotte replied.

"So, it must be good then?"

"Yeah, it's good if it's an eight," Charlotte said. She looked at Jimmie like he was a dumb ass.

"Hey, Frank, have ya ever meet a Cuban?" He asked me. Well, I never have met a Cuban, but I have met a Venezuelan. They are nice, and their food is good too.

"Yeah," I replied, "I met Cubans before."

"Wow, see, I've never been beyond our town. I wish-" Jimmie abruptly stumbles over a rock and loses his balance. He tries to regain his balance but he falls down anyway and his backpack fell over his head which threw him back to the ground.

"Ha, dumbass!" Koji points at Jimmie who was lying on the floor with his backpack over his head.

"Shut it, Koji!" Jimmie shouts at Koji. He gets up and confronts Jimmie face-to-face.

"Man, why are you always making fun of me, huh?" Jimmie says. Before this was going to continue I butted in.

"Hey, Koji. Isn't this your stop?" I point to the massive stairwell leading up the mountain. At the entrance to the stairwell was a mailbox that was decorated into looking like a hand.

It was obvious that Jimmie wanted to continue arguing, but he went up the stairwell that led to his mansion on the hill. When he was on the second step he turned around and waved at us. He cupped his mouth and screamed, specifically for Koji, "Screw you Koji!"

Koji smiled at this, he enjoyed making Jimmie upset or frustrated or anything that will annoy him. Simply because Jimmie was a Social. Jimmie never really liked being a Social. Mainly, because he thinks that his caretakers and personal maids spoil him. He told us once how he feels like he is the King and the maids and caretakers were his minions. Koji, being Koji, requested that they switch places and he would be a Social. Jimmie got sick of it because he became like the rest of the Socials, so he changed and started to become friends with other people as well, like us Gutters.

We started our way back home. It was the three of us: Koji, Charlotte, and me. We silently walked down the street that had no sidewalks. Koji lived farther down the road but Charlotte and I were close. I saw a red car coming our way, but it was far.

"Hey," I warned them, "A car is coming."

"Really," Koji replied, "I thought it was a ladybug coming our way."

"Haha, very funny," Charlotte said.

"Well, thank you for the compliment, love," Koji said with a bow. Charlotte rolled her eyes at his stupidity, I would understand Charlotte. Though, I would just ignore his show. The red car came closer to us at an alarming rate. Closer and closer it came. I was able to distinguish what car it was, a Rolls Royce. It passed us and the wind blew straight at us, _zooom!_

"Damn, the boy's in a hurry!" Koji said. He turned around and watched the car race down the street.

We walked down the rest of the way in silence, enjoying the nice breeze from the wind. We separated when the four-way stop came. We took a right and Koji continued on forward. Charlotte and I were met with the same sand-colored apartment building we lived in. Charlotte went inside first and headed to the room and I followed behind. I looked down and wondered what we learned today? I did not really pay attention today because I was zoning in and out all of the time. I blindly followed Charlotte while I thought to myself. In Mr. Marshell's class we learned the depths of photosynthesis, which is a very big pain; In Mr. Usnavy's class we learned...what did we learn? I do not remember. Frank, forget about that. It was fake, it was just because I did not get enough sleep. I bumped into something. I bumped into Charlotte who was opening the door. She was close to the door and I was on top of her.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized to her.

"Nah, it's okay," Charlotte turned the knob and pushed the door open. Inside the apartment, room was a disaster. Papers were all scattered everywhere along with paper shreds and the chairs were flipped, the table was fine though and so was the kitchen, which was covered with knives and utensils, plates were smashed on the floor, the windows were open, the curtains were ripped, and the couch was fine, which was a relief. Wait, the beds! I take a step forward and Charlotte puts her hand across and does not let me go forward.

"What if someone is here?" Charlotte says. She might be right, but the beds!

She cautiously walks in and peeps her head outward to check if there is an intruder in the bedroom or bathroom. She talks another step in and I follow her. She quietly heads over to the bathroom and checks inside. She knows her heads sideways at me, so no one is in the bathroom. I head over to the bedrooms and the door is closed, unlike the bathrooms. I rest my hand on the knob and slow down my heartbeat. I tackle the door open and got ready for a fight. And to my surprise, no one was here. However, what was a little weird to me was how organized my room was. I like things to be neat and tidy but when I left the room, it was not like this. One, I always forget to fold my bed. Two, there is not any dirty clothing in the dirty basket. Three, the mess of papers on my desk was not in a scattered position but were in a pile. Four, my shoes, that are normally lying around in the entrance of the door was neatly placed next to the door. I checked under the bed and saw that no one was there. I got back to my feet and headed over to my closet. I rest my hand on the knob and pull the closet open. All of my clothing was there and perfectly hanged. Now that I look at it, all of my dirty clothing is clean and hanging. So, no one was in my room. What about Charlotte's room? I tippy-toed into Charlotte's through the hall that connected our rooms. I peeked my head inside and saw her room. Her room was destroyed and vandalized, but the hair on my skin stood still when I saw someone sitting on Charlotte's bed. I determined that person was a girl, but the vibe I got from her told me something else, my gut told me something else. She was a brunette with grey eyes which contained wisdom and knowledge beyond humans. She is a God and I know that. She transfixed her gaze over to me and stared at me. My body, got ready, for whatever might come.

"Hello," She started, "You must be Frank Keller."

I stayed still and watched her, I wished my katana was with me. Charlotte came running in the room with her daggers and my katana in her hand. When she saw the goddess sitting on her bed, she froze. Charlotte did not move a muscle.

"And you must be Frank Keller's sidekick, Charlotte."

"Who are you?" I asked. I rested my hand on my sword just in case she did anything.

"I am Athena," she answered, "Goddess of wisdom, strategy, and it goes on."

"Then use your wisdom and get the fuck out of my house," I violently responded.

Charlotte looked at me with a confused face. The hate for Gods started to boil inside of me, next week was the day that it all started for me. I always blamed them and killed many of there kind. Now they lie in my world, where I would set them free from my chains and let them live in my world, but not this world. That is my punishment, that they would never come back here.

"I am only here to inform you about the rulings of the Gods," Athena said. Well, this is not going to sound good.

"And what might this _ruling_ be?" I asked, my arm on the katana was out of control like it was not mine. It was about to pull the katana out and threaten Athena's life with the katana.

"Well, I don't know how to say this to you, so I'll say it as it is. There are some Gods that want you dead and others who would want you dead but fear to bring your wrath again."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Charlotte said. She had sheathed her daggers and I had not known about it. Wow, she must feel okay with the Goddess around her.

"Yeah, me either," I said.

"Well, there are two sides in the world of the Gods. Those who want to kill Frank Keller with any force necessary, and those who don't want Frank Keller dead because your death might enrage Tarturas."

"Who are the Gods in the council who want to kill Frank?" Charlotte asked.

"This isn't a problem just for the council, all of the Gods have intervened. So, I can't tell you the names of all of the Gods."

"That's okay, then can you tell me why they want to kill me?"

"They believe you pose a threat to all the Gods."

"I think they don't understand that I just want to live my life without them intervening every two seconds."

Athena stood quiet, she just looked at me.

"And what side are you on?" Charlotte asked Athena.

"I believe that Frank doesn't pose a threat towards us Gods, but-" I interrupted Athena.

"What! You think that I am capable of being dangerous because I am the son of the Tarturas!" I screamed at her.

"..."

"Well! Answer me!" She still did not answer me. I think that I answered for her.

"Get the hell out of our apartment," I said. Charlotte stepped away from the door.

"I am sorry for the disturbance that I caused to you," Athena apologized. Right now, I do not need an apology. My blood was boiling and my mind was full or anger. Athena got up from the bed and headed outside. She snapped her fingers and everything that was broken in the apartment was fixed and was put back where it belonged: the plates, forked, curtains, Charlotte's room, all of it.

"Who caused this mess?" Charlotte asked. She was not against Athena and I knew that. I am not against Athena, but I hate it when people assume that I am a ticking atomic bomb because I am the son of a deity that was put away thousands, possibly millions of years ago.

"I didn't cause this mess, Hera did." Athena continued to walk towards the door that led to the outside of this apartment.

"Oh, if you are interested in who are the leaders of the group that wants to kill you," Athena placed a piece of paper on the dining table. She turned away from us and headed to the door. I heard the door open and shut.

"Hey, are you okay?" Charlotte asked. I stared at the floor. My grip on the sword's handle tightened like a bear hug, my body was shaking from my deep hatred for the Gods. They all think the same, every single last one of them. Those Gods who want to kill me and those who would like me dead but fear my wrath. They both want the same thing, my death, one way or another.

 _That is because they are evil, corrupt, and selfish._

I felt Charlotte's hand on my shoulder. I could not take it anymore, the continuous strikings on me by the Gods, the running, the killing! When will it stop! I just want everything to stop and just let it all out. Whether it would be through anger, pain, crying. Any of them, I just want it all to stop.

"Frank? Look at me," Charlotte put her hand under my chin and raised my head. A tear rolled down my face, I did not look at her in the eye. Charlotte drew her face closer to mine. She wiped the tear off of my face and proceeded forward. I tilted my face towards hers and our lips connected. She pulled back and stared at me.

"I'm sorry," Charlotte said. She took a step back and headed over to the kitchen. I took a step forward and looked from her door. She was leaning on the table, the piece of paper was still there and unopened. My body surged toward Charlotte like an arrow. She turned around and I kissed her. It was a nice long one, and I did not hold back. She was leaning on the table. She grabbed onto the table and I also grabbed onto the table. I continued to kiss her until she could not hold her breath anymore.

"Wait," Charlotte breathlessly said, "What are you doing?"

I kissed her again and pulled back.

"Kissing you," I kissed her again and we started making out. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her closer. I bent down and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around me and I placed her on the counter where Charlotte and I would normally eat snacks. We started making out, battling for dominance. She unbuttoned my shirt and took it off. My upper body was now exposed and the large scar the was on my chest was exposed. Charlotte ran her hand on that scar. That was the scar that Lady Artemis, the only Goddess that I respect, gave me when she shot me with an arrow. Charlotte pulled me closer to her lips. I passionately continued to kiss her. I ran my hand down her back until I reached the bottom of her shirt and took it off. She pulled from the kiss and laid down on the table. Her back was on the table and she was looking at me, who was standing above her. I ran my hand down her belly, she moaned a little bit. I traced my hand back upwards to her face and continued kissing her. We continued making out for some time. She traced her hand downward, to the little monster down below. She started to rub. She could not take it anymore. I grabbed her wrists and pinned them on the table. I started to make out with her and she started to moan.

Then, two knocks from the door. The door handle turned and the door opened. There where two people at the door, Koji and Jimmie. Koji came walking in with a bag in his hand. Jimmie also had a bag, but they both stopped at the door when they saw us. Koji stood still like he has seen a ghost and Jimmie was shivering like a cold dog. Koji looked sick, he dropped the bag and ran out of the apartment building. Jimmie restructured himself and placed the bags down on the floor.

"I'm sorry we interrupted you," Jimmie said, he closed the front door. I heard Jimmie's footsteps fade away.

"Shit," I said. We are in deep shit with them.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Couple Weeks After**

 **Homeroom**

* * *

Well, if things cannot get any weirder than this than please tell me. Right now I am in homeroom, Mr. Usnavy's class. Jimmie has not even looked back at me and Yarisle keeps eyeing me weirdly, and Charlotte has not even looked back at me once. It has been weeks after they found Charlotte and I making out and they still are acting like this! Jimmie does not dare lay an eye on me and Koji only says 'hi' to me. Charlotte does not really talk to me when we are walking to a class; whoever, we do talk while we are in lunch away from everyone. We talk about a lot of things: tests from teachers, homework assignments we have not done, what we should do in the breaks, and so on. Yet, we never talked about what happened that day because, well, I honestly do not know. Mr. Usnavy continued blabbering on about the Chinese. I only understood three things, Confuscious, Taoism, and China has broken into many kingdoms many times. I could not stay focused today, actually, I have not been able to stay focused every since Jimmie and Koji found Charlotte and me, I really could not.

Damn, I really need something to get my mind off that incident. Since our community lives in the rural area, they give us a break time. Which means that the students and staff can have a break one-hour every day. And every now and then, there are fights during the break. But today, there was not a single fight. I closed my eyes and rested my head on a tree, really, are Jimmie and Koji that dense? Do they really think that Charlotte and I are actually siblings? I just let out a long sigh and rubbed my eyes. I checked my phone and saw the time, 1:35. The break does not end until 2:30. Now, is there anything that can take my mind off the incident? Wait, I think I have a Juul in my backpack. I headed deeper into the schools 'forest' and searched in my backpack. There it was, I pulled it out and leaned my back against the tree. I placed my lips on the Juul and blew out some air. I had another puff and shot out the smoke like small bullets. I stopped and just watched the smoke disintegrate. I heard a tree branch snap, instinctively I placed the Juul inside my pants, not in my pockets. I turned around and hoped that it was not a security guard or administration. Instead, it was Jimmie and Koji. We locked eyes and stared at each other.

"Hey," Koji started, "Wassup?" It was very weak when he said those lines.

"Yeah," Jimmie quietly said, "What's rolling?" I barely heard him, he was like a mouse.

"I'm good," I said. Jimmie and Koji sat down and leaned on other trees. Where we hanged out was an area where the trees would form a circle and light would come down from the sky and light up the circle.

"So, why are you two here for?" I asked. Jimmie shuffled and Koji looked straight down at the ground.

"Well," Koji started, he pulled out a Juul from his pocket and took a puff, "We wanted to apologize."

I looked at him and Jimmie. Jimmie quickly fetched for a Juul in his pants. He took a big puff, one that seemed like a cloud came out of his mouth. Jimmie takes big puffs when he is unconformable. I just looked down at my Juul.

"Why? Why do you guys want to apologize?" I asked.

"Well," Jimmie surprisingly started, "Because we've been avoiding you. So we wanted to apologize."

"Listen, you don't have to apologize, okay. I understand why you're like this. You saw me making out with Charlotte."

"Are you guys related, or is that a lie? I mean, you have jet black hair and blue eyes, and Charlotte is a beautiful red-head and have brown eyes," Koji said. I chuckled at his comment. I told him the truth.

"We aren't related," I said, "Not by one bit, but I love her. Seriously, ever since I met her." Jimmie took another great puff form the Juul and Koji stared at me.

"When did you met Charlotte?" Koji said Jimmie took another great puff.

"I don't remember, but it was some time ago, I'd say five to seven months ago."

"Yeah, I just wanted to know, sorry to ask so many questions," Koji took a small puff from the Juul and stared at the sky. Jimmie looked at me square in the face.

"Why did you lie to us?" Jimmie asked me. I formulated a response in my head.

"Well, Charlotte and I wanted to be together and live together, so we had to lie to you, the authorities, the principle, everyone."

"Wow, you really do love each other," Jimmie said, he took a smaller puff from the Juul.

"Ya better chill with that Juul or it'll run out," Koji said to Jimmie.

"Oh shit, yeah I forgot."

We continued talking with each other, cursing, laughing, taking puffs from our Juuls. Jimmie and Koji felt better now, Koji swore onto his penis's life that he will not try to hit on Charlotte again. Jimmie did not swear to anything because he did not need too. But I enjoyed this moment that we had together because I knew that I will not have these moments anymore. The Gods are back and trying to kill me and the Titans are trying to use me as their puppet. My father is the only Titan that I know that I can rely on. He is the only one who actually wants to help me...

* * *

School just ended and I am waking home with Charlotte. We both walk silently, side by side. Charlotte tries to avoid eye contact with me, but every time she does and I look back at her she looks the other way. When we arrived at our apartment I hesitated to open the door. What is my gut telling me? Charlotte sensed this too and got ready. I put the key in the keyhole and unlocked the door. I turned the handle and slowly pushed the door inward. Someone is on the couch and that person is a man for sure. I slowly walked inside and headed over to the couch. Every step bounced my heart out of my chest. I raised my fists and swung downward. But that person caught my wrist and threw me over the couch. Immediately, Charlotte came with her daggers and slashed at the man. He slapped the daggers out of Charlotte's hands and pushed her back. He restrained me to the ground. I kicked him on the chin and got him into an armbar. With his inhuman strength, he raised me up with his arm and slammed me down on the small table. My grip broke and the table broke. I was left there, on the broken table breathless. He knocked the wind out of me. The man stood over me and raised his fists, I could not see how he looked like because the apartment was dark. He then smashed downward and hit my stomach. I was hit so hard that I could not feel a thing in my body. Not my legs, arms, hands, head, any of my body parts. The man then grabbed my neck and raised me up in the air and squeezed. I was defenseless, mainly because I have been struck on the chest with tons of power from this man. My vision was already blurry but it started to get blurrier. I thought I was gonna die but then something unexpected happened. His grip around my neck loosened and I fell to the ground. I felt some vibrations and heard a clanging noise. I tried getting up but I was unable to. So, I got on all fours instead. I placed my hand on my chest and felt a hole. I rubbed and rubbed, what was that. I got on my knees and threw myself on my couch. I took off my shirt and I saw a hole big enough to fit both of my hands in. It was like someone drilled a hole inside me. I saw my heart, lungs, and my broken ribs. I started to hyperventilate, I could not believe it. I turned around and saw that Charlotte was unconscious and laying on the ground. The man that attacked me was being beaten to the ground by another man. He was on top of the assailant and beating him with his fists. Every time the man swings his fists I heard metal against metal, _clang! clang!_ The man got the assailant and lifted him up and got swung him around. He wrapped his hands around his face and pulled. I heard a loud crack and the assailant body went numb and he hit the floor. The man stood over the assailant and breathed heavily. He turned around and faced me, the only thought that ran across my mind was, "Fuck." He marched over to the light switch and flicked the lights on. He came back to me and got on his knees.

"Hey, wassup kid?" The man said. Wait, that is my dad! He was covered in the ichor and was sweating. He was wearing a tuxedo, there was a sign on his shirt that said, Prada.

"Lemme sees that hole of yours," He said, he pulled off my shirt and my guts was all exposed. "Damn, he gave you one hell of a beating," My father fetched for something in his pockets. He pulled out a jar, he unscrewed the top and gave me the jar.

"Drink, its good for you."

I did not even look at how it tasted like, I just drank the whole thing. It tasted delicious, actually, it tasted like my favorite drink in the world, a Morir Soñiando. I gulped down the whole entire thing. When I placed the jar down I looked back down to my chest and saw that my chest is back to normal. There was not a single cut on it, besides previous scars like Artemis's arrow.

"I didn't expect you to drink it all so fast. In the beginning," my father said, "I thought you were going to throw up."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because that's not a Morir Soñiando, that's ambrosia."

"Okay, what's ambrosia?" I asked.

"Food for the Gods," He replied.

"Really? Charlotte!" I turned around and vaulted over the couch. I raced over to Charlotte and checked her pulse. I heard the beatings of her pulse. I then started to scan for any injuries on her body.

"Frank, she's fine. There are no cuts on her body."

"I but, I just wanted to make sure."

"Why, is it because you loove her~?" My father said. My face got red and I quickly turned around all flustered.

"No! Yes! Wait! Uh, she is my - forget about it!" I quickly said.

"Whatever," My father said, I can hear him snickering behind me. I grabbed Charlotte and placed her on the couch. I sat down next to her and father sat on the other couch. He looked down at the ground.

"Kid, you do realize about the Gods right?" He asked. I know exactly what he means, the Gods and their decisions.

"Yeah, some of them want to kill me."

"Yeah," Father just looked down at the ground and he did not say a thing. Charlotte shuffled around a little bit. She woke up and when she saw Tarturas she freaked out. She got up and sat up straight.

"Oh, Tarturas, I didn't know you were here," Charlotte said with a stiffened voice.

"Well, I came over to visit and I saw the man trying to kill my son. Well, I also came here to talk about the Gods. I heard that the Gods have decided, they decided that you will be executed on sight."

I stood quietly. They keep doing, this period where I can relax and go to school is just a break in this war of attrition. It is either me or the Gods, and I believe that the Gods have an upper hand.

"Wait," Charlotte said, "Sir, but I heard from Athena that it was only a small group."

"Yeah, initially it was, but then it got out of control. Now they have started a riot and taken over the council. They only Gods that are still on their pedestal are the Gods who favor death, but the other Gods have been cast out."

"Wait, don't we have a piece of paper that Athena gave us that told us the names of the Gods that favor Frank's death?" Charlotte went to go get the paper but Father told her not too.

"Don't it won't be any use to you. Right now I have to send you somewhere," Father said.

"Where is this place?" I asked. Father pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it over to me.

"The island is called _Long Island Sound._ There's a camp somewhere around there, I don't know the exact place there so, ya gotta try and find it."

I opened the piece of paper and it said _Long Island Sound._

"What's so special about this place?" I asked.

"Well, all the Gods that have retreated from the riot or have been kicked out are now there. Actually, no, not all of them. Some are there and others are in another camp, but I suggest that you go to _Long Island Sound,_ they're pretty chill there."

"Okay," I said. I am kind of pissed off. I started to make some friends that actually care about me and now I have to leave them! Also, my father is probably having the time f his life, he has super expensive clothes on, he probably has a Lamborghini or a Ferrari. I, on the other hand, am always being hunted down, have to go through all of this shit and my father is just laying low.

"Okay," Charlotte said, "I'll get ready."

Father got up from the couch and headed over to the door.

"Kid, look, I know that this sucks for you. But, you have to do this."

I replied with this only, "Close the door on your way out." And he did.

I got up from the couch and I was furious, I wanted to hit something. I restrained myself, I crushed the paper and headed over to my room. I started to pack whatever was mine, a couple of shirts and pants, underwear, socks, pretty much everything I needed. I went over to my closet and pulled out a black metal box that was a long rectangle. I unclipped the locks and opened the box. My katana was wrapped around in white sheets. Next to the katana was the sixty-thousand dollars that we only used for emergencies. I got the money and stashed it in my backpack.

"I don't need you anymore," I got my katana and threw it over my back. I was ready, I got everything I needed and I changed out of my school uniform. Charlotte also finished and she was waiting outside the apartment room. I walked out and closed the door. I looked out of the window that was in the hall and saw a red Rolls Royce slowly pass by.

* * *

 **Camp Half-Blood**

 **Third Person**

Camp Half-Blood was better than normal. The Gods were there chatting, the demi-gods were hanging around, a couple of kids from the Ares cabin were having an arm wrestle with each other. Some other campers sat alone, staring off into the fields or staring at the water. Those campers are the survivors of that treacherous day that the Gods sent them to kill a single boy. Percy Jackson, a survivor of that day was sitting down next to his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. They both hugged each other and watched the water go up and down. Percy Jackson tried his best to forget about that day, and so did Annabeth Chase, but they never did. And so did Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace. But they were not the only ones, Clarrise De la rue also survived that day, but she had a different approach to handling it. She would get into fights more often, arguments with the Gods and campers, and with Chiron. She was a hot mess everywhere she went, but when the announcements came, she lost it.

Chiron ordered an assembly, the Gods already knew about the announcements because Chiron would always tell them first, then he would tell the campers. So all the campers came flooding in. Clarrise was laughing obnoxiously with another Ares camper. However, all the campers stopped talking and laughing when they saw the seriousness in Chiron's face.

"The announcements are not going to be heartwarming. Lately, the announcements haven't been pleasant and nor will this one. The Gods up in the council have started their search for Frank Keller," Immediately the survivors were struck with fear, "And he's out there. His father, Tarturas is also running wild. Unfortunately, Frank Keller is heading somewhere," there was a long pause and every camper wanted to know where the notorious Frank Keller is heading, "Frank Keller and his sidekick, Charlotte and heading right here, in _Camp Half-Blood_."

"What!?" Right after, campers started to protest, scream, and cry. Percy Jackson started shaking, in fear and hatred for that boy. Annabeth just stared down at the ground making it impossible to see her face. Clarrise, one of the strongest people in the camp started to cry. Chris Rodriguez held her in his arms and gave her comfort. He miraculously survived that day but he cannot fight anymore. Nico Di Angelo was nowhere to be seen and Will Solace was in fact gone. After one minute, everyone calmed down. Chiron watched everyone turn sober and listen to the announcements.

"Frank Keller may be coming here, but he has calmed down. He is our only chance for getting Olympus back," Chiron said. He walked down the platform and then someone else walked back up, the Goddess of the Moon and the hunt, Artemis was now on stage. Almost immediately the crowd silenced themselves. The survivors still were shaking, even the legend, Percy Jackson.

"I understand how all of you feel," Artemis started, "But Frank isn't like that anymore. He's a very nice person," there was a long silence, "But he still has hatred for the Gods. Deep down inside, Frank Keller is a good person; however, he is emotionally hurt. So, don't aggravate him in any way."

All of the campers flooded out of the room. The sun was covered with big and dark clouds. It was getting dark and campers headed to their bunkers: Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, Zeus, Poseidon...

The rain commenced to pound on the roofs like the bodies hitting the ground, the sky was dark like the hell of Tarturas. In each bunker, a survivor sat on their bed. Three of the survivors boiled with anger, the other campers trembled with fear.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

Hey, I'm back. I am very sorry on how long it took to post this chapter. The thing is, I have school and had very important tests rushing in. But don't worry, whenever I have time I will continue writing. Also, I deleted the _Small Note_. I said how I was going to start writing 4,000 to 5,000 words, yeah no. I'm going to continue writing the acceptable amount of words for each chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Somewhere**

* * *

What really bothered me was the fact that I just made friends and now I need to leave them. It really did and now Charlotte and I have to go to someplace we have never heard of. It is a camp in some Island, luckily I did not have to remember where it was because of some dude dressed in a white t-shirt and black jeans is taking us there in his truck. Dad told me to call the driver Chad, which I'm fine with. At least it is not some complicated ass name like Usnavy. Chad seemed above average height, I only saw him when he was sitting down in the driver's seat. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His face gave off the impression that he never really gave a shit, besides the small cut above his eyebrow. Chad never looked at us, it was like we never existed. He was always looking up ahead at the road. Charlotte has fallen asleep on the left window, while I stared off into the distance. We were around an hour into the drive and nothing big has happened, except for Chad looking at his mirrors. Charlotte was still asleep on the window, with her hair covering her face. I was about to die from boredom, seriously. I tried to keep myself entertained through playing with my fingers, staring at Charlotte, trying to get Chad to talk, but in the end, I just gave up and patiently waited until we got there.

Finally, we stopped, at some run-down motel. Chad got out of his truck and opened the door towards Charlotte's side. Now that I have seen Chad's height, he was taller than the car. Charlotte quickly woke up and tried grabbing on to anything to prevent her from falling, and that was my arm. We both fell from the truck and I fell on top of her and she landed in the weirdest position ever. Her arm was around my back and her legs were wrapped around her seat belt and she basically face-planted on the concrete floor. I landed on my back, which was nothing compared to Charlotte. Chad just stood there with his typical emotionless face. He grabbed Charlotte and held her up and untangled her feet from the seatbelt, then he plopped her back down. I pushed myself off of the ground and brushed off the dirt from my back.

"You okay?" Chad asked Charlotte, no way he actually spoke. I began to think he was a mute. Though his voice was surprisingly deep, like very deep.

"Yeah," Charlotte said," I'm fine."

"I'm alright," I said.

Chad closed the door to his Suburban and headed over to the motel. We followed behind him. He pushed the glass door open and marched over to the front desk. The lady in the front desk had a big smile, which I would never want to see again, but when we walked in her face turned into one of those sassy women you would see in movies that work behind a desk. Her teeth where all yellow and had moles and the whole deal, she had horrible dental hygiene, and she wore huge glasses that were too big for her, not to mention her body, you could fit at least two yoga balls in her body, and maybe a beach ball can also be thrown in there.

"Wha ya wan?" I did not understand anything the lady said. It sounded like she said a name from Star Wars.

"A room," Chad replied, "With two beds."

"'Kay," She said, "Room two-sissy."

"What?" I asked.

"Room two-sissy," The lady said, this time she said it with an attitude and flapped her fingers everywhere, it was horrible.

"Let's go," Chad said to us.

Charlotte was the first to leave the office and I was the last one. Chad walked over to his car and opened the trunk and pulled out our bags. Chad threw me my Adidas duffel bag and handed Charlotte's bag over to her. Really? You throw my bag but you gently hand Charlottes bag over to her like it is an artifact from an ancient city? Well, I turned around and headed up the stairs and waited for Charlotte and Chad.

"What are you waiting for Frank?" Charlotte said, "Go to the room."

"What room number?" I asked the damn lady at the front desk cannot speak English for her damn life. It is not that she can't speak English, its that she didn't pronounce the words correctly.

"Two-sixty!" Charlotte said.

"Thanks," I headed over to the room and waited for them. Eventually, the came and Chad opened the door. He walked in and turned on the light and plopped his bag down on the floor, and so did Charlotte and I. The room was surprisingly clean. I sat down on my bed.

"Wait, where are you going to sleep Chad?" Charlotte asked.

"On one of the beds."

"Then, where are we going to sleep?' Charlotte asked again.

"On the bed," Chad replied.

I saw a chair that extended into a bed.

"I can sleep on the chair," I headed over to the chair and pulled the black button and the chair unfolded itself into a bed. Charlotte jumped on the bed and quickly went to sleep. How can someone go back to sleep when they have slept through like, half of the trip? Chad quickly fell asleep too. I was the only one awake, and I did want to go to sleep, it was eleven-thirty P.M. So, I plopped back down on the foldable bed and tried to fall asleep. The only problem was that I couldn't, I kept waking up. Finally, after the fourth time waking up I went over to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and stared at the sink for a good two minutes. I did not need to talk a piss or shit, I just wanted to come here and just think. I looked up from the white sink and into the mirror. I look like shit and I don't know why. Maybe it is because I'm tired of everything. I probably am. Tired of the Gods, confused, and so on. Like I have so many questions that are unanswered, "Why did they attack the school?", "Why does my mother not know who I am?" Really, these questions have been going through my mind ever since all of this started. I looked at the mirror once again and I froze because for half a second I saw my face split in two, seriously. Nothing else was split or weird, just my face. I brushed it off, maybe it was because I'm tired. I washed my face and went to sleep.


End file.
